A Series of Misunderstandings
by DCM
Summary: Modern, based on the characters of Pride & Prejudice yet not a modern adaptation of the classic . Story begins after Darcy has rescued Lydia, and involves Darcy & Lizzy finding their way to each other. 15 chapters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Some of the words may seem familiar – and in truth I've borrowed (hints of) some lines and scenarios from both Jane Austen and Deborah Moggach (screenplay author of Joe Wright's P&P 2005); simply because I think they worded certain statements/situations best. A bit of a tribute to their genius. My sincerest apologies.**

**I've written this with Matthew Macfadyen's Darcy and Keira Knightley's Lizzy in mind; suffice it to say all the other characters around them – are those from the 2005 film (though there are a few 'passing' new ones). My Darcy has blue eyes, and Charles Bingley, along with Caroline, has red hair, and there is no Mr. & Mrs. Hurst here. **

**This started from a scene I had in my head (that I couldn't get rid of) and I've always loved writing so… to make it short… fifteen – 15! – chapters later here I am. This is a piece of contemporary fanfiction; set in England, with a few changes here and there but basically pretty much essentially, still our beloved love story. I hope you enjoy reading this. My deepest thanks to MrsG (who corrected quite a bit, and basically saved my story) and Eli, my lovely, generous betas who have been so supportive and encouraging. This wouldn't have been finished without your help. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A Series of Misunderstandings**

**Chapter 1**

William Darcy's Office

July 6th

Friday 4.50pm

"I'm sorry Miss Bennet, but he's still in a meeting. Is he expecting you?"

"Well, no, not this afternoon," Lizzy said, for lack of a better answer. She didn't think it would bode well for her to tell the truth and answer with a 'no, not at all'. She watched the older woman peer up at her, scrutinizing her through thick, heavily-rimmed eyeglasses.

"He might be another half-hour in there or more, but I'll show you into his office lounge. I'm his assistant, Ellen Smithson."

Surprised at how easy that had been, Lizzy managed a meek "thank you" before following the woman into the next room. A dark leather sofa and matching leather armchairs flanked the waiting area, a polished mahogany coffee table separating them. Mrs. Smithson waved her towards the chairs, placing a tray of tea and cookies before her. Lizzy smiled appreciatively at William's assistant as she left the room, even as she thought her actions needless – she was far too nervous to sit down or eat anything. Now all she had to do was wait.

It had been a week since she had received the lengthy email from her Aunt Gardiner, detailing the truth behind her youngest sister Lydia's fateful incident. Lizzy's uncle Edward Gardiner, her mother's younger brother, lived in London with his wife Emma, and they had graciously hosted Lydia for a month of arts classes. Lizzy had initially disputed the entire proposal with her father, drawing attention to her sister's irresponsibility and lack of discipline; adding that a certain George Wickham's involvement in the course was most likely her primary reason for the sudden desire to take up sculpture.

George Wickham was a young man who had stayed in their hometown of Meryton for winter to the first weeks of spring, facilitating painting and sketching lessons at the community center during the five months he was there. Handsome, charming and well-mannered, he was favorably received by the town's residents; and the friendly and easygoing young artist was even more popular with the young crowd – particularly with the young ladies. He seemed the ideal man: he exuded an artist's sensitivity, was always pleasant, and always got on well with everyone. The fact that he was also remarkably attractive - hazel eyes, long blond hair, a wide, easy smile that seemed permanently affixed to his face - was a definite advantage; something not considered essential but obviously appreciated.

Within the first two months of his stay, the female population in his classes doubled. A majority consisted of teenage girls who, while not so skilled at painting or the like, displayed an eager fascination with the arts. The remaining female students were those who had heard rumors of the new art instructor's good looks and charisma and simply wanted to find out for themselves whether those rumors had any foundation – after all, the fees for the lessons were practically negligible. Lydia, Lizzy's youngest sister – who had just turned sixteen - had been one of the latter group.

Lydia's participation in his class guaranteed a closer relationship than he maintained with her older sisters – though all had found him interesting and likable enough – and she held that distinction with pride. She especially liked to brag about this to Lizzy, the only sister that George paid more attention to than she would have thought necessary. Lydia's only consolation was that her older sister was, more often than not, too occupied with her greenhouse experiments to spend entire weekends with the young man; weekends that Lydia made sure were kept completely free for her own benefit.

On his last week of teaching at the center, George received word that his application for a series of art classes in a foundation affiliated with the Chelsea College of Arts & Design had been approved. It was a step forward for his career, and though his students were deeply saddened that he was leaving them very soon, Lizzy only expressed the sincerest desire that he would be successful. She was well-aware this could be the opportunity he was waiting for – the chance to shine as a talented artist; on his own merit, with nothing but hard work and determination to sustain him. What would the great William Darcy say to his wealthy, art-devoted peers once he found out that the newest talent making the rounds of London was someone he had once denied an arts scholarship to? George had declared it the perfect way to settle the score with his former patron. He had been very confident that he would make his old friend regret his past actions, and though Lizzy had thought he might have voiced too vicious a thought, she had brushed it off, reassuring herself that had she been in George Wickham's place, she would have felt the same way about the rich, snobby young man.

In the end Lydia had triumphed, wearing down Mr. Bennet with her daily wheedling and whining, until he finally lost patience and all but pushed his youngest daughter into leaving in hopes of once again gaining peace and quiet. Mrs. Bennet, who obviously favored Lydia over her other four daughters, was delighted with her husband's last-minute verdict. It was only Lizzy who showed dissent and frustration at her father for the decision; and he attempted to appease her by guaranteeing that she could not do much under the Gardiners' watchful eyes, as their aunt and uncle had, in the past, always proved capable guardians.

Midway through Lydia's stay, Aunt Gardiner had noticed that she began to keep odd hours, coming in very late in the evenings. Lydia had shrugged off all inquires, claiming that she and a few classmates would often remain long after the lessons were officially over, working on their pieces – being the slaves to inspiration they were. She'd taken no particular notice of the schedule her niece kept, after all, if Lydia, notorious for jumping into something with both feet then bailing herself out halfway once she tired of it – was finally learning to finish what she had started – then the lessons might be exactly what she needed all along. When she didn't come home one night, Mrs. Gardiner naturally assumed she'd spent it with a classmate who'd stayed over a couple of times, a Ruth Hayes, who husband and wife had liked well enough. That one night turned into two – then an entire weekend. Though Mrs. Gardiner had begun to worry, she knew better than to alert her brother and sister-in-law then; Lydia was the most daring of her nieces to be sure, and it wouldn't be the first time she'd 'in all the fun, forgotten to call'. She didn't want to raise unnecessary concern over a weekend of extended revelry. Their prudent aunt made calls to a few hospitals – just in case – and when that turned up nothing, she and their uncle decided to pay a visit to the arts center, this time hoping that Lydia had just, well, been once again, careless, thoughtless Lydia. Being a Sunday, there were few people at the arts center – and hardly any students at all. Lydia's instructor was fortunately in attendance, holding his weekly meeting with the foundation's chief patron. The Gardiners, after much hesitation, were ushered into the office with the benefactor still present – though sitting quietly in a far corner of the room, paging through some files. They were briefly introduced, and it was at this point in her letter that her aunt brought everything to light.

'_After hearing your stories, I was wondering if the handsome young man before me was the same William Darcy you were acquainted with. His manners were polite and sincere, and I saw none of the arrogance you spoke of. He opted to give us a few minutes privacy, and your uncle insisted that he stay, already conscious that it was us who were asking for a favor in the meeting and promised our call would be a brief one. Lydia's professor then informed us of her absences, remarking that he'd noticed her spending more time with George Wickham than attending to her work; and that both had been absent for the past few days of sessions, somehow alluding there was something more to their relationship that just being classmates. Then he told us that there was no Ruth Hayes in their class. We might have found ourselves feeling embarrassed with Mr. Darcy in earshot of all that he'd said, but to be honest at that point our minds were in chaos, I suppose we were too shocked to even react. How could your sister be so foolish; and how could we have been so lenient? I had underestimated her lack of discipline._

_Mr. Darcy brought us back to the conversation by breaking the silence, apologizing for his 'rudeness' as he did, then proceeded to ask us questions about her possible whereabouts – any places in the city she liked to go to regularly, or even those that she'd mentioned in passing. Your uncle and I could not remember anything, and I would have thought he would blame us for such negligence, instead he very nicely asked if we could wait in the establishment's café while he had a few words with your sister's instructor._

_He did not keep us waiting for long, it seems Mr. Darcy is very well-connected: in less than an hour he'd located George Wickham's temporary place of residence here in London, and somehow managed to gain access to it as well. We found ourselves in his vehicle and moving swiftly towards possibly, one of the seediest parts of London – this, your uncle and I realized in alarm, for our driver did not say much during the ride. It was a bit strange how I felt Mr. Darcy shared our tension; though I made no mention of it. I am certain now that at that point, he had no definite knowledge that we would find Lydia there, only hope it would lead us to her. At last we pulled up to an old, sad-looking building, and made our way to the second floor with the middle-aged landlady leading us. To our utter horror, the door opened to Lydia lying on the floor, pale, unconscious and running a fever. She was alone in the flat. In that moment I was most grateful for the young man's presence, as he hurriedly picked her up – something your uncle would have had trouble attempting – and within minutes we were at the hospital. Mr. Darcy phoned his doctors and had them come in to supervise her recovery. With suspicion that she may have used certain recreational drugs, tests were performed and the doctors were glad to tell us that other than being extremely exhausted and dehydrated – because we had gotten to her in time and with the help of her youth, she was out of danger and there was nothing else the matter with her. Upon hearing this I almost collapsed in relief; I would not have been able to bear it had her condition been revealed serious. And to think she had been entrusted to us by your family! _

_Once she'd regained consciousness we were called in to see her, and sensing Mr. Darcy's anxiety at the situation, I asked him to join us. He stayed behind Edward for the most part, and though your sister saw him enter with us, I did not think she would remember afterwards, groggy and dazed as she still was – add to that he did not say a word while in the room. Which made his next request easier to accept: that none of your family be told of his part in Lydia's recovery. Though we found it strange, he'd done significantly more than what was needed, and if this was the only thing he asked for in return, your uncle and I could not refuse him. We called your father that evening, and told him what had happened, claiming credit that wasn't rightfully ours. The next morning, I arrived at the hospital to find Mr. Darcy standing guard over a still asleep Lydia. He informed me that she'd been cleared to go home, insisting that his chauffeur take us in his car, obviously intent on keeping up pretenses. I couldn't let him go without a proper thank-you, so I used my seniority to advantage and persuaded him to come over for dinner, once Lydia had safely returned to Hertfordshire. _

_I would have kept my word, Lizzy, had Lydia not told you she'd remembered seeing him in the hospital (I must say that all she knows to this day is that he helped to find her), and had you not called me for a clearer account of events. Now you understand why a simple phone call would not suffice – I am glad for the glories of technology, as posting this through regular mail would have taken far too long and I know you would have found it too difficult to wait – you would have been on the next train to London._

_I realize that I should have been more suspicious of Mr. Darcy's overwhelming concern for Lydia during the crisis, after all, your uncle and I had just met him and your sister was an acquaintance at the most, but my mind was too preoccupied to think of it then. _

_It was during our dinner the next week that I began to slowly understand his reasons. He hardly spoke, like you'd always said – yet I couldn't see the haughty manner you described so acutely. He sat, relaxed through the meal, seemingly content to listen to our stories about you and your sisters; and though he never said a word I wonder if he was aware how he paid closer attention when we spoke about you in particular. It was most entertaining to see him listen to your recent dealings with the cultivation of Longbourn's woodland strawberries, expression rapt. Even your uncle thought he found your horticultural activities far too interesting, for you know with my dear Edward, when it comes to fruits his only concern is whether there is double cream to have with it nearby. _

_I believe, Lizzy, even with your extraordinary ability to recognize most people's character in so little time, you may have misunderstood the man. His actions in a time of crisis revealed more of his character than I think any of us would have seen even after spending weeks in his company as you had. Perhaps now that I allow myself to dwell on it I realize that he may have had someone else in mind as he orchestrated your sister's rescue. I leave you to ponder on that, my dear niece.' _

Lizzy remembered taking that letter with her everywhere since then, a multitude of emotions washing over her whenever she would read it again. The guilt and shame kept her awake at night; and she knew not just an apology was necessary but also acknowledgment of his exceptional deed. If her family was never to know about it, at least she wanted him to know what she thought of it… of him.

And so seven days later, she found herself, at the end of office hours, alone in his vast office – thank goodness his assistant had let her in, else she would have probably lost her nerve. The dim lighting in the office afforded her a great view of London at night – not that she was surprised his office had a great view. Had she really expected anything less? A passing glance at his desk showed folders and documents in neat piles, confirming what she already knew of the man who always looked so polished and put-together. She glanced at her watch – 5 minutes – then ran her hands down her coat a third time. This was getting ridiculous. She was becoming ridiculous. Why should he affect her so? She was here to serve as an ambassador to the Bennet family. No one else but the Gardiners would ever know what he had done for Lydia, therefore no one in her family besides her would have the opportunity to properly thank him. If he saw her tonight and dismissed her outright, she would not blame him. She could only pray he would listen to and accept her apology.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reading - and virtual chocolates go to those who have reviewed. I am posting chapters as soon as they have been proofread by, well, yours truly, so any mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

It had been three months since she had last seen him; three months since they'd had that horrible argument at Rosings. She had been self-righteous, confident in her accusations and rude in her attack of his character; and he had taken it like a man, with dignity and grace even as she was scornful.

Charlotte Lucas, her closest childhood friend, had recently become engaged to Bill Collins, and had moved into his home on Hunsford Lane, a stone's throw away from Rosings Park, one of England's historic stately homes. It was also the residence of Bill's wealthy employer – the old widow Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Lizzy's visit had been planned around Bill's overseas business trip, a trip that would take him away for a month. Because of this, she had expected her stay to be a pleasant one catching up with Charlotte, having not seen her for four months. The allure of Rosings' various gardens and parks also called to Lizzy. Charlotte was a fellow horticulturalist and from her emails it was obvious that certain parts of Rosings served as a haven for rare plant species.

Fate, however, had other plans. She and Charlotte had gone to the corner store upon her arrival for a few essentials when they made a few discoveries. Standing next to the fruit display was none other than William Darcy. Charlotte had waved excitedly at the man, for her, finding him there a pleasant surprise; and Lizzy had merely managed a weak smile, hoping that their accidental encounter would be very brief.

Finding out that he was also vacationing in the area was another revelation, and when he told them that he was staying at Rosings Park with his **Aunt Catherine **– Lizzy had almost laughed out loud in perverse delight at her situation. Realizing that William Darcy was Catherine de Bourgh's nephew was the only unsurprising part of Lizzy's afternoon. Both were similarly proud and haughty – surely the trait must run in the family.

The schedule she had intended to keep while staying with Charlotte – the schedule she had so carefully prepared before leaving Longbourn – was collapsing before her very eyes. Her friend, no doubt in sore need of new company, had conveniently forgotten Lizzy's dislike for William and was excitedly making plans for get-togethers at her house. When the strikingly-attractive young man who approached them introduced himself as _"Richard, Will's much more handsome cousin"_, all the while flashing her and Charlotte bright, easy smiles, Lizzy found herself warming to the idea of being in the Darcy cousins' company.

A Royal marine stationed on the east coast of Scotland; Richard had been given a few weeks' leave, and he had chosen to join his cousin in visiting their aunt for two of those. His easy, accommodating manner more than made up for William's taciturn behaviour, and Lizzy was grateful for his company.

The area Rosings Park was situated in was a beautiful locale, and on days when Charlotte had work to take care of she used up her afternoons logging in time at the greenhouse and the gardens, then reading her new paperback as she sat under the large willow tree by the stream. The first time William happened upon her there, his own book in hand, she had been honestly surprised; and he simply acknowledged she had discovered his favorite reading corner. Taking his words to mean as dismissal, she had stood up, ready to leave, and he had stopped her, insisting that there was more than enough room for both of them. His graciousness had been unexpected, and she sat back down speechless. Before long she was immersed in her novel; his presence quickly fading into the background.

They spent a few afternoons in this manner, reading quietly till the sun had set; on occasion with a small bag of fresh peaches placed between them – apparently his favorite summer fruit. When it was too dark to read, he would walk her back to Charlotte's house before making his way back to his aunt's estate. His company – though prevalently silent – had been more than just bearable, and during these walks she discovered that he, having overcome his timidity, was actually a remarkable conversationalist. Her opinion of him was slowly improving; and she was beginning to think William Darcy was not so terrible after all.

One afternoon, on her way to what she'd begun to consider "their spot by the brook", she ran into Richard, who charmed her into joining him for a quick run to the nearby grocery store. William had immediately come to mind, and she chided herself for her foolishness, not wanting to dwell on the fact she, who thought him contemptible – had started to look forward to seeing him. Without another thought she got into Richard's car, his easy laughter ringing in her ears.

It was in the course of this short trip that her newfound opinions of William were crushed. Not only was he responsible for George Wickham's misfortune, but it seemed that he was also to blame for her sister's recent heartbreak. Richard's innocent ramblings about how his praiseworthy cousin had bailed out Charles, his best friend, from a "big mistake" involving an inappropriate woman from the country had had Lizzy seeing red even before he finished recounting the story. That 'inappropriate woman' was her beloved sister Jane.

Richard had no idea how his casual remark had affected her, for she had kept her face impassive on the drive back to Charlotte's house. Once the car had stopped, she got out and made her apologies, complaining of a headache in order to avoid further conversation. He accepted her excuse, and she was grateful it had been that simple; she did not know how long she could have kept her temper at bay in his company. Lizzy could not fault him for the comment, callous as it was, because she knew it had not been his own words or observation. She could not really kill the messenger, she thought wryly, but she was glad he had brought things to light.

To think that she had begun to think better of him.

It only proved her early opinions of William's character correct. Lizzy felt a slight sense of relief that she had not let his newfound sociability in her company encourage her change of heart too greatly. How could anyone do something so horrible to Jane, who was all sweetness and goodness to everyone, who never had an unkind thought for anyone – and unfeelingly subject her to malice?

It was clear to Lizzy that only someone who thought very highly of himself, someone used to giving orders and getting his own way, someone who was used to taking things that should belong to others, someone who, being so wealthy and respected in high society, was used to being in power… very easily could. Someone exactly like William Darcy.

Lizzy went up to her room and stayed there for the rest of the day, hoping to let her anger dissipate before Charlotte got home from work. When Charlotte arrived bearing a dinner invitation from the Darcy cousins, Lizzy again feigned a headache and asked to stay behind, knowing full well she would not be able to stand being in William's company – keeping her feelings in rein. Charlotte left, giving her orders to call if her headache worsened; and she had resigned herself to a quiet night on her own. Her plans were forestalled when William burst into the living room, not ten minutes later, asking after her health.

"I came to see if you were alright. Charlotte told us you had a headache and Richard mentioned you weren't feeling very well when you were with him earlier today."

Still in a bit of shock at his sudden appearance, Lizzy had carefully closed her book and placed it on the coffee table, remaining seated on the couch as she fixed him with a hard stare. "And what should it matter to you?"

He had looked back at her, an expression of slight confusion on his face. "I… was concerned. I thought you might have come down with something and had to see for myself, if there was anything I could do… "

Lizzy felt her anger simmer beneath her still calm exterior. "Don't really trust anyone much, do you?"

"Sorry?" William looked puzzled at her question, his brow furrowing as he watched her move from the sofa to the adjacent kitchen. She grabbed a mug and briefly entertained throwing it at his head, before picking up the kettle to pour in some hot tea.

"Thought I might've made the excuse up to escape your dinner invitation? Well, I did. I'm not sick," she turned to face him smugly, raising her left eyebrow in challenge. "That's probably never happened to you, has it, someone declining an invitation from the remarkable Mr. Darcy."

"No, no, I was just honestly concerned. I was at the stream today, and I… admit that... you were in my thoughts while I was there. I've done nothing but think of you since I arrived at Rosings really, or even since first meeting you in Hertfordshire."

His words had stunned her speechless, and for a moment Lizzy faltered, shaking her head and staring into the mug she had placed on the counter.

"This visit to my aunt was planned for a later date, but when she mentioned that Charlotte Lucas was expecting a visitor from Hertfordshire – you – I rearranged my schedule to be here the same time you were. Since seeing you again I've realized that my feelings have only grown stronger… so much significantly that I ask you to listen to what I have to say."

Lizzy felt her color rise as she listened to his words. Bits and pieces of his speech registered briefly, but her mind chose to ignore the words he used to describe his admiration for her; dwelling instead on his passing remarks about how his affection for her had made him willing to overlook her family's embarrassing behavior in public.

Her voice was small and soft when she spoke. "I guess I should be thankful that your… feelings for me have all but absolved your opinion of my family."

He stared at her blankly, remaining silent as she took a step towards him and continued to speak.

"If you assume that your… declaration of love is going to make me forget what you said about my family – you're wrong. I can't believe your audacity! Did you actually think I would be flattered by your pretty words and then fall into your arms eagerly, knowing what I do about you?"

William remained still, a shell-shocked expression on his face. "What about me?"

"I know you separated Charles from Jane." Lizzy saw him swallow nervously, and her resentment grew. "So you admit it."

"Yes," he said. "It was obvious that he felt more than she did; and I acted the way I thought best to save him from looking a fool. Charles is younger than I; he doesn't know yet how hurtful and malicious some people can be. I didn't want to subject him to unnecessary gossip."

A short, bitter laugh escaped from Lizzy's lips. "Do you like making decisions for your friends, thinking them incapable of good sense? Did it ever occur to you that both Charles and Jane are two fully-grown adults, without doubt qualified to run their own lives? You like controlling people; that I've figured out—"

William's tone turned indignant. "You mistake my actions—"

"You've been doing that your whole life! You even put your **childhood **friend through this… treatment!" Lizzy exclaimed with disgust.

By this time he had turned a deep shade of red. "You mean George Wickham," he spat, the expression on his face turning thunderous.

"Talk about being completely unfair. You denied him what would have been the launching of his career. You ruined all his hopes of a bright future as an artist, leaving him to struggle with his finances… leaving him to resort to offering his services to small-time art centers," Lizzy continued her tirade, moving til she was almost toe-to-toe with him. "How could you?"

"Be careful what you say, Elizabeth, especially when you talk of things you have no clear understanding of," he warned, his voice steely.

"You say that with conviction but offer no other explanation. If anything your words have only proven you the most arrogant, selfish, manipulative man I have ever met!" Lizzy stared at William's face, hovering inches above hers, watching as the color drained out of his face, as his angry expression changed to one of hurt. His eyebrows turned down over his sad, wounded eyes, and her gaze flew to his lips, remaining there as they parted slightly. His lips were so close to hers, and through her daze came a brief recognition of how they suddenly seemed fascinating – even in her fierce anger. The realization confused her.

"Forgive me," he said, holding her now puzzled gaze, "I hope you feel better," he finished, turning on his heel and leaving the house. She was half-expecting him to slam the door as he left; but he left quietly, keeping his eyes to the floor as he closed it.

She'd never expected to see him again, not after such a quarrel, but she had been mistaken.

The next morning – the day she was to leave for home, she rose from a restless sleep at dawn and took one last walk to the brook near Charlotte's new residence, pondering the previous day's events.

The sun was rising when she reached the willow tree and she saw William there, looking rumpled in the morning light. She had not wished to encounter him after such an argument, so she had begun to turn around when he called out her name.

The formality in his voice contradicted his expression, and though the letter he had handed her was not something she wished to accept, she nonetheless took it; and her natural curiosity allowed that she read it on the train ride back to Hertfordshire. And there it began: the collapse of all she had believed regarding his character, and George Wickham's. William had, after all she had said to him, entrusted her with details of his sister's sad history with the man who had fooled them all with his smiles and excessive sociability. The matter of Charles leaving Hertfordshire so abruptly without even a proper farewell – or explanation – to Jane, nor the absence of communication that followed his departure was one thing he would not apologize for; claiming he had merely been making sure his vulnerable friend would not suffer unnecessary heartache. He closed the letter with assurances he would not trouble her any longer, nor hear from him at all; it would be like nothing had ever happened.

Lizzy had clutched the letter to her chest, shame burning in her body. Everything he'd said about her family was painfully true, and she realized she had always known and accepted it; it had just been hard to hear it coming from him – someone she'd disliked from the beginning of their acquaintance.

He never wished to see her again, that was clear enough; and a small part of her wounded pride was thankful that she would not have to face him again. But Lydia's situation changed everything, and after learning of his actions, her conscience could no longer bear it. To have done what he had when he must absolutely detest her – showed he was a man of high morals, and she admired him for that.

During moments of quiet she remembered more pleasant things from that unpleasant day… how he had, for a few moments lost all formality and looked utterly vulnerable… his halting speech of long admiration of her spirit… his admittance of an unexplainable enthrallment with her… culminating in a declaration of his complete attachment.

"_I've never felt this way about anyone… "_

"_For the first time in my life I'm giving in to my desires, my needs, my wishes – regardless of what other people may say… "_

"_I've fallen in love with you. Completely_… _in love with you."_

No man had ever expressed himself so clearly to her, and so improperly at the same time. Harsh judgments aside it would have been the perfect avowal of love. And yet, she thought, she would not have had it any other way. Had that day's events not unfolded as they had she would never have known his true character, or hers for that matter. It seems she had matured considerably in the last two months. Lizzy stopped her pacing and looked at her watch again. Eight minutes. She was going to turn into a nervous wreck if he didn't arrive soon. She stood up and stared out the window, hardly seeing the city below.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Dear readers, I apologize for any confusion this story has brought you. I posted that this is a complete story - meaning not a WIP, and that I will be posting chapters as soon as they have been proofread to the best of my ability (which may be around every 4-5 days, or sooner if I'm lucky). So yes, it does feel incomplete because I am not posting the chapters all at once. I should have marked this as "complete, posting in progress" from the start. Thank you for staying on.**

**Chapter 3**

William placed the last folders in his briefcase while bidding the last few board members goodnight. The meeting had gone a little over three hours, but previous assemblies considered this was an early night. He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his shadow-roughened jaw absentmindedly as he moved in the direction of his office, the windowless walls bathing the hall in darkness. Everyone else had already gone home of course, as it was already almost six in the evening.

Another day at the office… trite, yes; but absolutely accurate. He was beginning to feel like he did not have a life outside the walls of the building – that much has held true the past three months. When his father had died and left him the company, William had thrown himself into running it full-force. Somehow dealing with everyday, practical matters made the pain easier to bear. That had been more than five years ago. One would have thought he would have found another way to deal with grief. He was certainly a creature of habit.

His thoughts, as they always did when he was alone, turned to Elizabeth once more, and he breathed a deep sigh. It was always like this. Sometimes he saw her, sunlight caught in her auburn curls, outlining her profile as her head remained bent over her book; his mind reliving the afternoons they spent by the brook at Rosings. Sometimes she faced him, eyes dancing defiantly as she issued him a challenge with her opinion; and sometimes, when the nights felt longer than usual, she looked as she did the last time he saw her: that wary, distrusting, angry frown on her face as she regarded him.

Their quarrel at Rosings had been terrible, and the humiliation he suffered as they argued had damaged his spirit. He had thought that the quiet afternoons they had spent together meant something to her; after all, though she had not shown him any particular encouragement she did nothing to discourage his presence. It was a detail he'd held on to as she had gone out of her way in Hertfordshire to avoid his company. The walks they had shared had been done in a slow manner by his desire to prolong their time together; and as the days went by he saw that Elizabeth grew more comfortable in his company.

William recalled the bitterness he felt the day he'd stupidly made his feelings known, not realizing that her hatred far outweighed her respect for him. He had stalked out of the house blindly, seething as he went back to Rosings. His call of apology to Richard had been curt, and when that was finished he paced the length of his room, wound up tight by her accusations still whirling in his head.

He had decided to defend his character the way he thought best – with no room for argument – through an old-fashioned, handwritten letter. He did not have control over whether she chose to believe what he wrote or not, but at least he would rest easier knowing he'd given her the truth. He was up at dawn the next day, praying she would visit the stream one last time before she left, and when she did he handed her the missive, politely wishing her a safe journey home as he walked away.

She had never replied to his letter; he hadn't asked her for one, but his heart had hoped just the same. A month passed with no word from her, and her silence diminished the possibility of his ever seeing her again. He went about his life; and spring turned to summer, still it seemed impossible to rid himself of her memory, his spirits remaining low even as he attended the requisite social and occasionally, occupational obligations that came with the season, though he found little entertainment in those events. The only event he looked forward to in those dismal months was his long-scheduled visit to his younger sister, Georgiana, who was currently staying in Vienna for her studies at the Music Konservatorium. The few days he spent there saw his temper improve, and he took that small step forward. It wasn't doing him or anyone else any good - this new melodramatic side of him. It was time to try and move on.

A few weeks later, he was meeting with the director of his arts foundation when something of extreme coincidence occurred. He'd heard the name "Gardiner" and his ears had perked up, remembering she'd mentioned an aunt and uncle in London by that name; and when he next heard "Lydia Bennet" he immediately knew that the couple before him were her family. His heart had started to beat erratically just by picking up on those words – one would have thought Elizabeth herself was in the room with them.

When he was given a chance to take action for Elizabeth's sake, William found himself rising up to the challenge, remaining heedful his feelings; going as far as to ensure the safety of her youngest sister - not that she would ever be privy to his part in it, he had made sure of that. A month later, Charles returned from his trip to Ireland and it was as if fate was clearing the path for him: he set out to rectify his last error.

William made sure he was able to pay his friend a visit the first day possible; and was glad Charles was alone when he came to call. The silence that followed his confession stretched out, but afterwards, Charles, ever the generous friend, reacted graciously, accepting his apology. He then issued an invitation to visit Netherfield Mansion whenever William would choose, as he was planning to move there indefinitely in a few weeks; needing to settle some business matters first what would be better accomplished while in London.

If all Elizabeth had told him of her sister's feelings for his friend still held true – then Charles and Jane would soon be on the road to mending their friendship.

Which was much more than he could ever aspire for in his relationship with Elizabeth. William wished vainly for a chance to see her again and have her look at him without scorn. For her to see him without their previous misapprehensions: like they were meeting again for the first time. He let that thought trail off, sighing as he opened the door to his office…

…only to come face to face with the object of his reveries for the past several months.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My sincerest, deepest apologies to those who have marked the story in their pages. I accidentally deleted the first chapter and had to repost ALL of the chapters again, this time including an update of an additional 2 chapters (Chapters 3 and 4). Again, I apologize for the trouble I've caused... this is all very new to me. Thank you for your patience. :S**

**Chapter 4**

Lizzy heard the sound of footsteps and instantly knew he was the one behind the door – after all no one would dare enter his office this late at night – but that knowledge didn't do much to prepare her for her first sight of him. William's hair looked like he had just run his hand through it, tousled as it appeared, and his jaw was shadowed with the day's growth of hair, making him look rough around the edges. In the dimness his eyes were hidden by his glasses and it seemed time slowed down as he removed them with his left hand, tilting his head as if to get a better look at her. He looked a little wild and worn out – whether it was from the day's events she wasn't sure, but she felt awful that now he would have to deal with her sudden appearance. '_A fitting end to his long day, I suppose.'_

He stood still, just staring at her.

"Hello, William." Lizzy mustered a tremulous smile. He remained immobile, blinking a couple of times before his eyebrows drew together in a slight frown. She swallowed nervously. "Your assistant let me in, I asked her to and she was very gracious, I hope I'm not being too much of a burden, I know it's late –" she babbled.

"What brings you here?" He moved forward, past her, his face down. He put his briefcase on the desk, moving folders here and there, shuffling papers and placing them on the tray marked 'OUT'.

"I came to thank you for what you did for Lydia."

He turned his head sharply to look at her. "What?"

"Please don't try to deny it. Lydia let slip that she'd seen you in London and wondering why on earth you would have even been within 500 yards of where she had been found I spoke to my aunt last week. She told me the whole story and asked that I tell no one, because you never wanted your participation be known at all." Lizzy bit her lower lip when he looked down at his feet and was once more silent. "I have another reason for being here. I wanted to apologize for how I treated you last April."

His dark head lifted at that, and she took it as encouragement. "I said dreadful, dreadful things to you and I was wrong to do so. As for Charles and Jane… he *is* your dearest friend and if I'd been in your place, maybe I wouldn't have been as high-handed," she teased, grinning shyly, "But you did have his best interests at heart. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

Silence descended upon them for a few moments, and Lizzy grew disheartened. She had done what she had come to do; whether he chose to reply at all hadn't really been a big part of her plan. At least not a part she had thought of rehearsing a reaction to.

He finally found his voice. "Only if you accept mine. If I had been more of a gentleman… my conduct was inexcusable."

Both felt a huge weight lift off their shoulders as they saw the other smile tentatively. Lizzy ducked her head, feeling her cheeks warm. She had no idea how breathtakingly handsome he could be when he smiled, or how greatly it would affect her.

"Do you want to go get some dinner?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "Dinner?"

"Yes. I know this place several blocks down and it's a bit of a walk but I thought you wouldn't mind. I just have to make a quick phone call," finishing with a shy grin.

Her eyes followed him as he picked up the telephone on his desk and dialed a few numbers. His voice was low as he spoke, and when he glanced at her in the middle of the conversation, Lizzy found herself thinking, for the first time since she'd met the man, how attractive he was. Had she been so irritated with him in the past to have overlooked such an obvious detail? He grabbed his coat and held the door open, that boyish half-smile still on his face.

She didn't stand a chance.

They walked at an unhurried pace to the restaurant. Usually the one to start up a conversation or, in their case, a debate, Lizzy was quiet and feeling uncharacteristically shy. She had not been ready for this man walking beside her. William Darcy, tall and more imposing in his dark suit, coat billowing at the sides as he took long, easy strides, hair ruffled by the night's gentle breeze. She stole a glance at his profile, noting how the stubble on his jaw made him look dangerously sexy. _'Sexy?'_ Feeling a flush arise she quickly transferred her gaze to her feet. It was becoming difficult to focus on their conversation and she was glad they were sticking to trivial dialogue. Talking to him had been much easier when she hadn't been conscious of his attractiveness. That was the third time tonight she'd paid more attention than necessary to his looks.

The combination of knowing his real character and her recent awareness of his handsome, striking, appearance was dangerous indeed.

William glanced at the top of her head. It seemed she was having a hard time holding his gaze tonight – he'd been the recipient of her defiant, bold stares so often that dealing with this contemplative, reserved Elizabeth was something new. Nonetheless he was determined this night end well… he was doing well so far, wasn't he? That quick phone call to Arnold had guaranteed him his regular table, and they were sure to have an excellent meal – that was a given; he only hoped she would give him a chance.

The hostess looked up and smiled as they entered. "Good evening, Mr. Darcy. If you would please follow me," she stepped out from behind the counter to take their coats and led them to their section.

William moved to guide her as they weaved through the many tables, careful to keep his hand from touching the small of her back. The hostess stopped at his usual spot, an old-fashioned corner booth with a U-shaped plush red velvet seat for two, before leaving them to get the menus.

He saw her hesitate and gave her a look of concern. "Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

She started guiltily. It wasn't fair to him she had chosen this moment to abandon all of her steady rationality and turn completely silly. _'Must be mum's genes.' _Smiling, she slid into the booth, and he followed, careful to sit directly in front of her.

William studied the menu intently, even though he'd seen it a hundred times, wanting to give her a few moments to gather her thoughts. He hoped she hadn't changed her mind, and that she would soon be back to her old self. He wondered if he had been too forward, asking her to have dinner tonight, then quickly remembered he had not even waited for an answer from her before calling up the restaurant for his usual table. _'Presumptuous much?' _he thought, inwardly berating himself as he lifted his eyes from the menu to gauge her mood. His worries disappeared when she flashed him a smile, teeth and all.

"So what would you recommend?"

Halfway through the first course, Lizzy grew more and more at ease in his presence. She realized that if they had had a number of topics to debate on before in conflict, they had infinitely more to simply speak about, sharing a good quantity of interests. He seemed as happy talking about his last trip to Italy as he was about the last book she had read; or the harvesting season at Longbourn Orchards. A clearly loosened up William broke into laughter as she finished an amusing story from her childhood that involved two small puppies and her then only two sisters – Jane and Mary. He was so far removed from the stoic, silent William Darcy who'd stood brooding in dark corners by himself; or even the one who'd kept her company last spring at Rosings – the man in front of her was downright warm and more relaxed. And she liked it; she liked this William Darcy… very much.

"You know I haven't apologized for refusing to dance with you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean at Charles' big bash? I'd forgotten about that."

"It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life."

"Having to turn down a woman?" Lizzy teased, flashing him a cheeky smile.

William's voice softened as he leaned forward. "No, having the need for someone to coerce a beautiful – but obviously unwilling – lady to be my partner."

Her smile turned affectionate, feeling warmed by his words, the looks he'd been casting her way, and his undivided attention. Or was it the wine working its magic?

"Well, maybe next time, *you* will have the courage to ask me to dance, and I might oblige you." She surprised even herself with that last statement. _'It must be the wine.'_

By the time dessert was brought to their table - something they chose to share, both had unconsciously moved closer to the middle of the booth, neither realizing their progress nor acknowledging it. William was simply pleased she'd grown comfortable in his company. Lizzy was happily ensconced in the cushions, her right shoulder just a few inches from his left.

He'd been watching her surreptitiously throughout the meal, and had gazed quite steadily at her lips since dessert arrived, noting how they pursed ever so gently against the spoon. He remembered how close he had come to kissing her that day at Hunsford Lane; her rising anger provoking her to move nearer to him even as she condemned his character.

He had revolted her then, he knew – and that realization was the only thing that had stopped him from pulling her into his embrace and kissing her senseless.

Having her this near, so contented, so… warm seated just next to him – was proving to be quite a temptation.

When she finally put down her spoon he almost groaned in relief. She turned to him, face all soft and glowing in the candlelight. "I'm having a lovely time, William."

He smiled back, feeling a glimmer of hope.

The restaurant had become more crowded as the hour grew late, and a glance at her watch told Lizzy she would have to get to the station soon. Funny how she was loathe to leave him now when earlier in the day she had been so anxious about being in his company. All at once it dawned on her: being with him tonight had felt the most natural thing in the world.

William put his coat on as they passed through the exit doors then helped Lizzy into hers once they had stepped on the sidewalk. She felt his head move closer to the top of hers and she stilled, listening to his soft breathing, feeling her heart begin to beat faster.

He made no move to lift his hands from her shoulders so she slowly turned around to face him, his hands gently brushing her arms as he let go.

He let his gaze travel from her eyes with deliberate slowness, finally coming to settle on her lips. William watched them part slightly and felt his heart start hammering wildly in his chest as he leaned forward… feeling her lashes flutter as she closed her eyes…

"William! Is that you? Out on a Friday night?"

They stepped apart at the intrusion, faces flushed as they turned away from each other. He felt overwhelmed with frustration. He'd been so close, and she had welcomed it too, he'd known it from how her breathing had quickened, how she had tilted her face up to his as he drew near. Quickly regaining his composure, he stepped forward to greet the woman approaching them.

"Giselle. Good to see you as well."

Senses still reeling from the almost-kiss, Lizzy could do nothing but stare blankly at the tall, gorgeous blonde before her. She found herself unable to look away as the woman kissed William on the cheek and laid claim to his right arm with great ease. He made the introductions and Lizzy managed a polite smile as she shook her hand. William, she noticed distractedly, seemed as unruffled as she was unhinged, and she felt a little pang of disappointment.

Four more women in three-inch stilettos, filmy, delicate dresses and equally wispy scarves – advanced on them, eyeing her with open curiosity. They had all dressed similarly – for a Friday night out, Lizzy suspected, and she unconsciously took a couple of steps backward, suddenly feeling inelegant and lacking in the sweater and jeans she had under her old green coat. Trying to appear nonchalant, she fumbled with her left sleeve and glimpsed her watch. _11pm. _Time had certainly flown quickly. If she wanted to be in Hertfordshire by midnight the train she needed to be on was due to leave in twenty minutes. William was still standing in the center of the group, Giselle clinging to his arm. She was about to raise her hand in a wave when Giselle's scathing tone – _'Yes, definitely French,'_ she thought – stopped her.

"Oh, you weren't on a date, were you?"

The question, though directed at William, had really been meant for her – and Lizzy knew when she was being made a target. '_Well they're not getting a willing one!' _she thought then silently scolded herself when, instead of meeting Giselle with a challenging stare, she chose to look to William for assistance. He remained silent, a puzzled look on his face as he regarded her. Lizzy felt herself deflate.

"Well, thank you for dinner, William, but I better get going or I'll miss my train! Take care." Flashing him and the group the brightest smile she could manage while praying it did not look artificial, Lizzy took off at a brisk pace.

William watched her disappear around the corner, his thoughts and feelings in disarray. What had happened? He'd tuned Giselle's grating voice out after he'd made the introductions, saying nothing when she took his arm and nodding absently as she talked, eager to have her finish the story so he could get back to Elizabeth. Then her four friends had closed in, effectively trapping him in the middle. That was when he'd turned around to search for her, whom he then found looking at him expectantly – expecting what, he had no idea. Her words hardly registered, but the sight of her hurrying away brought him back to reality. He hastily made his excuses and set off to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is a bit short so I am posting the next one as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing, greatly appreciate it. -DCM **

**Chapter 5**

Green Park Station

11.15pm

Lizzy made it to the station a few minutes before the train was to pull in. She sent Jane a text message to let her know she was on her way; a task her shaking fingers found daunting. That accomplished, she pressed both palms to her flaming cheeks. The hurried walk to the station had heightened her already flushed face all the more. What had she been thinking?

She had mistaken his attentiveness and charming behavior for a continued interest in her, seeing more than what was there as she struggled with her own rapidly growing attraction to him.

Had he really wanted to kiss her outside the restaurant, or had she simply imagined the warmth in his eyes as she'd held his gaze? How close she had come to embarrassing herself in front of him! She thanked her inner voice for making her leave when she had. It would not have done for her to have fallen to pieces.

She felt dizzy with emotion. She had not thought it possible to be so distressed by one short encounter. It was a cruel fate: to realize your feelings for someone once it was obviously too late. If William still felt something for her, he would have leapt to her defense in front of Giselle and her friends, wouldn't he? As her vision started to blur with tears she willed herself to breathe in and out slowly.

"Lizzy? What are you doing in London?"

She whirled around and saw a familiar pair of brown eyes. Everyone had always said the Lucas siblings had the same eyes, even if every other aspect of their physical appearance showed almost no other resemblance. Robert Lucas, Charlotte's younger brother, who was the same age as Lizzy, had taken work at a publishing firm in London and occasionally returned to Hertfordshire to visit with his family.

His worried expression reminded her of Charlotte's own too much and she threw her arms around him in relief, burying her face in his shoulder as her tears started to fall.

"Oh Robbie, I am so glad to see you!" Caught off guard, he slowly recovered and started rubbing her back gently.

"There, there, Lizzy, you couldn't have missed me that much… " he joked, attempting to ease her tension. And for some reason his words turned her soft sniffles into tearful ones. Robbie wisely kept silent after that.

William was glad that she had mentioned the station she was planning to take the train from during dinner; he fairly flew down the stairs when he reached it. He swept his eyes around the waiting area, searching the crowd for her familiar head. Heart racing from the run, he walked over to the monitors to check the schedules. Just then a tinny voice sounded over the speakers, announcing the next train – her train. She was still here.

He moved slowly through the mass, head swiveling left and right as quickly as he could without being careless. And then he saw her.

In her unmistakable dark green coat, her arms around a man's neck as he gently held her close. Frozen in place, he felt his heart plummet to the ground, twisting painfully as it went. William watched with unblinking eyes as the man helped her onto the train and sit beside her, his arm around her shoulders, almost cradling her in his lap. The train had been gone for ten minutes before he could will himself to move.

Somehow he found his way back to his building – walking blindly, his senses in chaos – got into his car and was soon on his way home. His chauffeur, Sebastian had had to call his attention a second time before he realized that he was, already, parked by his front steps; and his sluggish response drew a look of unsuppressed curiosity from the man. He simply nodded his thanks, strode towards his study and remained there for the rest of the night, sitting in the dark, slowly working his way through a bottle of cognac. He thought of her; of her eyes that had twinkled repeatedly that night over dinner, eyes that had danced with pleasure when she'd smiled at him… the sound of her gentle laugh as it mingled with his own low one. He remembered how she unconsciously, repeatedly, licked her lips before speaking – and how that gesture had almost driven him to distraction… how, when she'd noticed him staring at her, she'd ducked her head in adorable shyness, the color rising in her cheeks. And he felt her breath on his face once more, seeing her upturned face before him, eyes closed as she waited for him to close the gap between her lips and his… all of it seeming like a dream…

And then he saw her in the man's arms – a lover's arms, for it had not been a friendly, fleeting embrace. It had been one of want, of refuge, or of a long-awaited reunion.

William shook his head violently. Her bright, laughing eyes and her warm, open smile teased his thoughts til the early hours, his hopes steadily fading into emptiness as the bottle's contents diminished.

When sunlight began to filter in through the curtains, William came to a stark, miserable realization. He placed his glass on the table and rubbed his face roughly with his hands, then stood up, no longer feeling the numbing effects of alcohol.

It was time to finally put an end to his fantasy of a future that included Elizabeth Bennet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

July 14th

Saturday

5pm

A week after her day out in London, Lizzy found herself getting back into the swing of things at the orchard. She'd constantly thought of William before their meeting, choosing to fill her days attending to her work and long solitary walks; needing the time alone to prepare for the inevitable encounter. Now, however, she realized she needed the distraction of other company, which, for most of the time, came in the form of her sisters. It surprised her how greatly the household's dynamics had altered.

Lydia appeared to have truly changed since her mishap – she remained conscientious of her duties at home, and now followed Mary's example of diligence when it came to keeping track of what needed tending to around the orchard. She no longer spent her days at the shopping areas, or all her weekends partying til the early hours with her friends. Lydia seemed to realize that at sixteen, having finished schooling and having no job, she would first try to make herself useful at home.

Mary, at first skeptical of Lydia's mission of self-improvement, grew used to having an earnest helper. As Lizzy's primary assistant with her horticultural experiments and researches, she had more to do around the orchard than the others. With Lydia she accomplished more than her regular share of duties, and it was important to Mary to maintain the newfound efficiency.

Kitty, being Lizzy's secondary assistant, now trailed after them like an even more eager student, and both welcomed the extra pair of hands. She was also glad that her younger sister was finally realizing how to make herself more productive.

The increased amount of time they spent together proved well for all: Mary was a paradigm of discipline the younger ones learned from; in turn Lydia and Kitty showed their older sister that taking it easy once in a while doesn't mean you've turned irresponsible, and soon the three found they enjoyed each other's company at work as well as out of the greenhouse.

It was a change their father had noticed, for now he spent more time on the orchard with his daughters than locked up in his library with the business books. Their mother, however, continued to be her old ridiculous self albeit a little more sedate, finding no one else to be silly with, Lizzy supposed. All these amounted to a peaceful, pleasant coexistence in Longbourn.

Jane was still dear, sweet Jane, and still a bit melancholy over Charles Bingley. She would come home after her shift at the local bookstore and turn in right after supper; going out with her sisters on few Saturday nights. Her Sunday afternoons were usually spent in the greenhouse – sometimes in solitude, sometimes with Lizzy, and they would work quietly together until it was time for dinner. Jane had staunchly refused to talk about Charles with Lizzy when he left last November, claiming that he had been a nice enough guy from the city who probably found the rural area fascinating at first, then quickly tired of it – comparing him to the town's other long-term visitors who had behaved the same.

Eight months later, armed with the knowledge that Charles **had** cared for her sister, Lizzy couldn't find the courage to share it with Jane. She knew full well that telling Jane would not do much, not if Charles never came back to see her. It would only cause her added pain; and she did not want to see her sister suffer anymore. Lizzy resolved to keep Jane's social schedule busy, arranging nights out with their three younger sisters, making plans for the occasional get-together with friends closer to their age.

They had gone out the night before with friends and had both been asked out by the young men they had met. Neither had accepted. Lizzy knew why Jane never gave a second thought to any man who approached her – and there had been a good number since Charles. Now she herself identified with her sister's sorrow. It wouldn't be easy to forget William Darcy. Even with tasks lined up to fill her days, she thought of him, and often with regret.

She had not known she'd been staring out into space, the letter she had received from William last April in her hand, until Kitty had poked her head into the doorway. "Lizzy! Come quick! Jane is asking for you!"

Standing up quickly she shoved the letter into her tableside drawer, hiding it underneath her books. "What's happened?" "Lydia thought this car driving up the road looked familiar, so she called me, and I wasn't sure of it so I called Mary, who then called Jane –"

"Kitty! You're not making any sense, calm down!" Lizzy couldn't stop herself from laughing at her sister's obvious enthusiasm and dragged her to a stop in the middle of the staircase. Kitty, all rosy-cheeked, started laughing as well.

"Charles is here!"

Lizzy dropped her sister's hand in astonishment. They all knew what this could mean for Jane – and also how their eldest sister must be dealing with the news. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lizzy, Lydia and Mary met him out front and took him into the living room. We were all in the greenhouse when we saw him and Jane remains there, waiting for you. I ran here as fast as I could." Kitty's earnest concern for Jane touched Lizzy and she hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Kitty. I shall see to Jane and find out… if he does come for her, keep him occupied."

She found Jane in the greenhouse, sitting on a bench near what Lydia liked to call their "_alcôve l'exotique_" – their experiment of orchids: _cymbidiums_, _dendrobiums _and _oncidiums _– twisting a piece of twine in her lap, looking towards the house.

"You know he can't see you from here," she teased.

Jane's right hand flew to her throat and she rolled her eyes at her own nervousness. "Lizzy, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"You were in a world of your own, Jane. I called when I entered and received no answer so I thought I'd find you here." She sat down and pulled the twine from her sister's hands gently, replacing it with her own. She gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Jane, if he has come for the reason we all think he has, you have nothing to worry about."

"And what if he hasn't? What if he –"

"What if he decided to drive down a couple of hours from London, because maybe he had a craving for some of our fruit preserves?" Lizzy gave her a skeptical look and sighed when her sister blushed, transferring her gaze to the floor.

"Lizzy, be serious… it's been so long, should I even hope for it?"

"Jane, if you truly still care for him, then you must have faith." Lizzy pulled her in for a quick hug, then said teasingly, "Come on, we can't keep him waiting too long or he'll think us rude."

That brought an amused smile to Jane's face. She stood up, tugged Lizzy to her feet and linked arms with her as they walked back to the house.

As soon as they entered the living room, the three younger sisters made their excuses – and it was all Lizzy could do to keep herself from smiling at their exit. She stayed only long enough to exchange pleasantries with Charles before joining her other sisters in the kitchen. Mary was pouring tea for everyone; Kitty was slicing off some orange poppy seed cake onto a serving plate. Lydia had her head in the cupboards, pulling out dry noodles and an assortment of spices.

"Spaghetti for tea, Lydia?" Kitty smothered a giggle and Mary looked to Lizzy, a look of confusion on her face.

"Of course not. I'm sure he won't need much persuading to stay for dinner, Lizzy, so I should prepare." She flashed her sisters a dazzling smile and moved to get the appropriate pots from the other room, leaving the three to stare after her incredulously. Lizzy recovered first.

"I'm glad we are all here for Jane." Mary and Kitty smiled at her over their teacups, and Lydia gave her arm a squeeze on the way to the stove.

Lydia was right of course, Charles's visit to Jane ended well. Dinner was shared with laughter and ended late, Charles remaining as long as he properly could. Lizzy observed hesitancy in both his and Jane's behavior towards the other, but the months they spent apart with no communication accounted for that, and they had made a good start. She'd never have thought it – having their three younger sisters around for continuous conversation was a big help. After the table was cleared and the dishwasher loaded, Mary, Kitty and Lydia bid Charles goodnight – Lydia good-naturedly admonishing Charles for not coming sooner, the latter blushing profusely at the comment. A quick glance at her younger sister showed that she knew exactly what she was doing, and Lizzy had had to stifle a grin. Some things would never change, and she found herself thankful for that.

She locked the house down for the night – and belatedly realized it was a good thing their parents had decided to visit the Phillips's that weekend. Having their mother around would have added stress to the already awkward situation. She would find out soon enough that Charles had returned; tonight had clearly been a reprieve and Lizzy was glad for Jane's sake.

Later that night, Jane confided to Lizzy that Charles had been in and out of Ireland for the past months, attending to their newly-acquired offices there. He'd admitted that he had, in truth, left to try and forget her, after believing that she hadn't cared for him.

"For the better part of a year," Jane exclaimed, "we'd both assumed the worst of the other!"

"Ah, the course of true love… " Lizzy joked.

"He asked for a second chance, Lizzy. He said even if I felt nothing for him but anger or hate he wanted that second chance. How could I refuse him? And with what I feel for him… " Jane trailed off and sighed happily as she tumbled into bed, face still radiant with joy.

Lizzy smiled at her before turning off the lights. "Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight, Lizzy."

She heard the rustle of sheets as Jane rolled over. At least things were slowly falling into place for her sister, and she couldn't be happier for her.

"And Lizzy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Charles Bingley drove back to Netherfield House, his spirits soaring. Several months ago, he had left Hertfordshire feeling discontented and inconsolable. Upon seeing Jane before him, the familiar softness in her eyes as she looked at him, he felt calmness settle on his being. Rest would come easy tonight, and for that, he was truly grateful. It would be the first of many nights he would spend in Hertfordshire; but he did not care how long it would take. His return had only one purpose – to earn his heart's one wish, and Charles was determined to prove to Jane that his love for her was constant and true.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews greatly appreciated. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

October 24th

Wednesday

6.10pm

Georgiana Darcy glanced at her older brother beside her, his head resting on the backseat, soundly asleep. It was a good thing she'd decided to have Sebastian drive them to Hertfordshire; though William had been insistent she felt that he wasn't entirely up to it. Even through his enthusiastic welcome – he'd looked tired and drawn when she had arrived earlier that week from Vienna.

She was thankful her instructors had given her a month off – realizing that she'd been training nonstop since beginning at the Konservatorium last May, with William coming to visit her during short breaks. She'd missed him terribly, and this time they had more than a week together; she could personally see to it that her brother got enough rest and perhaps provide him with pleasant diversions. It was a Darcy trait – to worry overmuch about someone they loved.

Since August she'd seen him only once, William maintaining that his back-to-back sojourns to Sweden and Finland had been necessary for business. His calls remained regular, and so did his emails, though they were filled with work-related details. William had always taken work seriously, but her intuition told her it was not that simple; there was something else driving him. Georgiana knew it was one of his ways of coping – to keep a demanding work schedule that left him exhausted at the end of the day, so he would have very little time to think of anything else. Her short holiday had an ulterior motive: to discover the source of his unusual temperament and find a possible resolution.

The buildings outside slowly morphed into wide expanses of green. "Sebastian, are we close?"

"Yes, Miss Georgiana. According to our little friend here," he said, pressing a button on the dashboard, which housed the GPS device, "It's only about ten to fifteen minutes til we reach Mr. Bingley's estate."

"Thank you."

William stirred beside her, and Georgiana gently nudged him awake. "Wills… we're almost there." He did a couple of slow blinks and then straightened himself up.

"I hadn't meant to fall asleep, I'm sorry Georgie," he passed his hand down his face and suppressed a yawn. He was a lot more fatigued than he had thought. His sister looked at him with concern.

"Oh, Wills. You've been working too hard. I think I should have a word with Mrs. Reynolds before I leave, she must not be watching over you like a hawk anymore," she joked, trying to coax a smile out of him. It worked.

"She'll have your head if you suggest anything of the sort. I've… " Darcy looked out his window, watching the blur of trees and fields as they moved down the road. "I've just got a lot on my mind lately."

"Anytime your mind needs a breather, you're more than welcome to share those thoughts in my company." He remained silent, still staring through the glass. "You know I worry about you too," she said, in a much softer tone, reaching for his left hand.

He turned to face her then and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before kissing it lightly. "I know Georgie, I know."

* * *

Jane rounded the corner leading towards the facade of Netherfield with Charles, Lizzy following a few paces behind. They had spent the day going over last minute decorating requirements for the reception which was to be held in the back gardens, and taking care of – not much Jane's requirement but their mother's – every tiny detail. Caroline had been pleasantly amiable through all the planning; Lizzy suspected Jane's asking her to be one of the bridesmaids had flattered and driven her to absolute agreeability, even if she was to wear the same dress as Mary, Kitty and Lydia. She was, after all, Charles' sister, and Jane had said she wanted a fresh start with his only sibling.

Lizzy turned to look back at the team of organizers on the grounds, waving their arms about in different directions as other workers set up frames for the reception tents. It was a complete production, and truly a sight to see.

Though not one for planning elaborate parties and fancy social occasions, she felt enormously excited for Jane. With barely two months to prepare for the wedding and accomplishing all she had to for her Advanced Level Certificate from the Royal Horticultural Society, she had had far too much on her plate to think of William Darcy. Oh, she did find her thoughts drifting to their pleasant dinner in London - and that almost-kiss whenever she wasn't busy, but that was easily remedied. When William made no attempts to get in touch with her after their encounter, she refused to feel disappointment for her situation and took it as a sign to put behind her previous feelings of… admiration for him, understanding only that to dwell unnecessarily on it just made things more complicated.

Mary's team of three turned into a team of four on days they had to work on the orchard; the rest of the time was spent with Jane attending to wedding preparations, a role she took on gladly as the maid of honour.

During lunch, Charles mentioned that William would be arriving in time for the rehearsal dinner on Friday. Though Caroline visibly perked up at that piece of information – Lizzy had only felt a strange sense of relief. That meant they would see each other only once before the wedding itself, and the less contact she had with him, the better. She had no doubt that he would be proper and well-mannered, just as he'd always been. It was her behavior that concerned her; though she believed that she'd gotten William Darcy out of her system, she had done so with him miles away, and she was not completely certain that she could remain indifferent once the man was back in her company.

William held his sister's hand absentmindedly for the remainder of the drive, once again lost in thought. He wondered how in the next few days he would successfully attempt to come into as little contact with Elizabeth as possible. He knew she was to be Jane's maid of honour, and as Charles' best man that meant they would come into close contact, at least while in the chapel. He wondered how he would endure that; then determined it would be the perfect test for him - finally, some sort of closure.

The pain he felt when she had rejected and thoroughly mocked him in Rosings was nothing compared to the despair he suffered after that night they had spent in London. He had plunged headfirst into work once more, scheduling trips out of the country for most of August and September, needing a complete change of scenery. He received a call from Charles the first week he was gone with news of his engagement, and through his own misery felt true happiness for his friend. Charles rightly deserved it.

Time passed, and as he focused on his responsibilities, he spent less and less time thinking of her. After two months of attending to company commitments and in his off hours, and being wined and dined by clients who were only too happy to see him again, William realized that while getting her out of his system had been a difficult task – it was one he felt confidently accomplished.

Georgiana's voice broke into his reverie.

"I think Charles has visitors, Will. That must be Jane!"

He smiled as she tried to get a better view, craning her neck. He moved his head as well, and caught sight of a familiar figure behind Charles and Jane. Darcy's hand unconsciously tensed and Georgiana startled, glancing over to see his gaze rest on the person walking behind the couple.

"That doesn't look like Caroline," she observed.

William stifled a smirk even as his heart leapt at the sight of her. _'Hardly.' _"No, I believe that's Elizabeth, Jane's sister," he corrected, affixing a neutral expression on his face. He had believed knowing she was in a relationship would leave him indifferent; that he had rid himself of his obsession with her. Yet the very sight of her – more than 40 feet away – left him completely off-balance.

Georgiana snuck a sideways glance at her brother. Though his face was passive, his eyes never wavered from Elizabeth. Perhaps her brother's secret had just been revealed to her. There was only one way to find out.

She turned to him and smiled. "I hope they're staying for dinner."

* * *

Lizzy replayed the moment of his arrival as she lay in bed that night. A sleek black car had pulled up the driveway just as they reached the garage, and it had barely stopped when a young blonde girl, looking about Kitty's age, stepped out to greet them, followed by William himself. Charles had exclaimed his delight at their earlier-than-anticipated arrival; and once they had exchanged pleasantries, William introduced his sister, whom she and Jane found graciously friendly.

Georgiana had hoped they could stay for dinner, but as the Gardiners were expected to arrive at Longbourn that night it was settled that they would see each other the next day. The gowns were scheduled to be delivered to Netherfield, and all the Bennet sisters were coming as well. There wasn't a dressing room in Longbourn large enough for all of them, and Caroline had assured Jane that she would make the necessary arrangements to have dressing screens placed in one of the large sitting rooms.

Then they had left, Charles and Georgiana waving them off. William stood there, still and silent as he watched them moved down the driveway. He'd barely said another word after introducing his sister, preferring to stay in the background as she conversed with them. Lizzy, feeling his discomfort - and her own apprehension - left most of the conversation up to Jane. The longer they lingered outside, the more uncomfortable she grew, and she hoped no one else noticed how quiet they had both become.

She rolled over to her side. She hoped their next encounter would be easier to manage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bennet Residence

Longbourn Orchard

The next morning, Mrs. Bennet kept a constant stream of chatter at the breakfast table regarding – what else – the upcoming wedding. Not one person seemed to mind, not even Mr. Bennet. There had been an air of forbearance inside the house the past few days even with emotions running high; everyone conscious that it was Jane's last week at home. Though their sister would live a mere fifteen minutes away, Lizzy knew that things would be quite different after Saturday. She would miss her dearly, but she felt secure knowing that Jane was truly loved and treasured by a man whose first priority was to make her happy.

Lizzy and her sisters arrived at Netherfield to find their hostess standing in the center of the receiving area, clipboard in hand as she lifted lid after lid off the numerous large boxes. Georgiana saw them first and moved forward to greet them, with Caroline managing a breathless "hello". Introductions were made and then they moved on to the room Caroline had chosen to be their own for the day.

The room looked fantastic – dressing screens and sheets had been placed in two main sections of the room, and full-length mirrors lined the two walls without windows. There was a long table filled with sandwiches, tiny cakes and cookies in the center of the room; scattered around it were large cushions, blankets and low chairs. It was Caroline's version of a picnic, with all the comforts of home – and the added bonus of trying on designer formal wear.

Jane, truly overwhelmed at the gesture, impulsively pulled Caroline into a tight hug. Everyone else watched with amusement as the refined, usually frosty Caroline Bingley tried to remain cool and failed, face turning the same shade as her hair. It was clear she hadn't expected such an enthusiastic reaction from their serene Jane, and seeing Caroline tongue-tied for the first time ever - Lizzy took the lead, voicing out her gratitude, with everyone else following suit.

Kitty, Mary and Lydia moved to dress together, the two youngest giggling in excitement; Caroline took Jane's hand and led her into another screened area, and so Lizzy found herself alone with Georgiana, who seemed happy to be stuck with her for now.

Georgiana was, in fact, more than pleased. This opportunity allowed her to talk with Elizabeth in private, a situation she had desired since learning what she had last night. She had observed her brother's uncharacteristic conduct when they'd first seen her, and afterwards noted how he became ill at ease whenever she was mentioned. Small details, she knew, but as it had been in their youth, it was in these seemingly trivial signs that he would reveal himself. To overlook those would be a lapse on her part.

After dinner, Georgiana had followed her brother to his bedroom and watched him unpack. She resorted to her old trick of turning into the pest of a little sister – niggling him about Elizabeth - it was all she could do to refrain from doing it in a singsong voice; and he'd responded as he always had – playing big brother-bully, commanding she desist and go to bed. Knowing when to admit defeat, she promptly bid him goodnight and went to her room. If something had happened between them, talking to Lizzy might lead somewhere.

She knew she could be playing with fire but without knowing for certain when she would have another chance for a _tête-à-tête_ – this could be the only way to find out. Georgiana decided on a subtle approach. "William has told me so much about you, Lizzy." she began, keeping her eyes trained on her dress as she unfolded it carefully.

Lizzy felt her heart give a little jump at the statement and willed herself to relax. _'Of course he'd mentioned you – his best friend is marrying your sister.'_ Affecting a casual expression, she faced Georgiana. "He has?"

"Yes," Georgiana replied, then for lack of a better response, posed a question of her own. She was not very good at lying. "You seem surprised?"

"No, I mean, I wouldn't have assumed, or rather… " Lizzy trailed off inanely, having lost track of what she had wanted to say. She felt herself blush and flashed Georgiana an embarrassed smile. Another Darcy reducing her to foolish behavior – it must run in the family. "It's just, he doesn't say much, your brother."

Georgiana laughed girlishly at this accurate description. "True! He generally only speaks when he has something of **consequence** to say," she joked, waggling her eyebrows as she emphasized the word. "Not one to waste words, my big brother."

"We, we didn't really start off on the right foot." At her curious look, Lizzy quickly answered, "But we understand each other better now." She should have just kept her mouth shut. She wondered if William had told his sister anything about their history.

"So you and Wills are friends?" Georgiana asked offhandedly, slipping into her dress and turning to face the mirror, pretending to examine her appearance when she was actually keeping her eyes carefully fixed on Lizzy's face.

"Yes, we are," Lizzy said, her expression a bit pensive as she thought about how being his friend left her feeling lacking; she knew that for sure after seeing him act so distant toward her yesterday. Seeing him after months of – she had to admit, missing him – had given her great pleasure.

Her wistful appearance did not go unnoticed by Georgiana – whose mind was slowly calculating the significance of such a look – not that Lizzy would have noticed from her next words. "He's been terribly low since August, when he came to visit me in Vienna. I had hoped I'd arrive to find him improved, but if he has, it's been very little. Maybe this short break will do him good. I worry about him a great deal… though I am sure he's told you the same about me." she finished, flashing a rueful smile at her companion.

The action caught Lizzy off-guard, and she smiled back. "It's only natural I suppose, with you living such a long way from home… though I am sure he has no reason to – I'm sure you're just as sensible as he is."

Georgiana's face clouded over as she temporarily forgot her objective of helping along her brother's suit. She remembered how she'd once been thoughtless and selfish with someone they had spent much of their childhood with, someone she trusted – someone that she later realized was only using her to get to William. "He's the best brother in the world."

Lizzy turned to her companion with a tender smile on her face; it was endearing how the young girl admired her older brother to no end.

"To have his devotion – that is everything." Georgiana said this so solemnly it was almost a whisper – and then gave her a look of somberness.

Though it was certain Georgiana had no clue of it at all – Lizzy genuinely, regretfully, completely, did understand her meaning. Both were silent for a while, and they focused on dressing. When Lydia and Kitty suddenly poked their heads into the sheets, overflowing with giggles, the interruption was a welcome one. Their excitement was contagious and Georgiana exchanged a shy smile with Lizzy as they joined the rest of the group already standing around the bride, who was, as everyone had expected, a stunning vision in white.

Their giggles grew faint when Jane turned to face them, tears shining in her eyes. Caroline's designer had done a fantastic job indeed; the princess-cut gown of silk was floor-length, with a sweep train. Her bolero of Chantilly lace was lightly beaded with pearls and tiny crystals, matching her custom-made slingbacks. But no one could comment on the beauty of the dress, as they were all far too overwhelmed to speak.

Kitty was the first to start crying, and soon enough all of the Bennet girls were sniffling softly. They had begun to move towards an embrace when Caroline stopped them with a soft admonition – which they heeded, leaning over to simply kiss Jane on the cheek. Caroline, though unexpectedly acting like she was also deeply moved – was still Caroline after all, and she would not stand idly by while her designer's masterpiece was spoilt. Lizzy suspected Caroline might have reached her daily limit of emotional displays.

Thankfully Mrs. Benson, the Bingleys' housekeeper, chose that moment to wheel in the tea cart; and after packing up their gowns, they all sat down to lunch.

Charles, though duly warned by Caroline at breakfast to not arrive earlier than 2pm, had finished his appointments early in the hopes of seeing Jane just before they left Netherfield. After all, she would not have her dress on, and there were no superstitions about seeing one's future bride two days before the wedding, he supposed. Unfortunately for him, she had anticipated such a move, and had the Bennet sisters on their way just before one in the afternoon, a full hour ahead of schedule. He teased her for thinking up such a well-executed scheme, and the Darcy siblings watched as Charles, who'd first looked amused with himself, turn bewildered when Caroline admitted that she had planned it to be able to spend more time with him. Charles colored and, in a surprising show of brotherly affection, put his arm around his sister and declared himself her servant for the rest of the day.

Georgiana couldn't resist sharing a laugh with her brother once their friends had left the room. They had never seen Charles blush all the years they'd known him – he was always too relaxed to ever be uncomfortable – and it was quite a sight, as his face totally clashed with his hair.

"I'm not sure Charles knows what he is getting into with such a declaration!" Georgiana cried. William looked at his sister with affection. He'd missed seeing her like this, acting like a giggly little girl. She was growing up much too fast for his liking.

"What do you say we go on a picnic, Georgie?"

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "That would be lovely! I'll see a basket is made for us, though I want to stop and pick up more goodies to have nearby."

"I am at your disposal." He said, grinning as she gave him a quick hug then bounced out of the room.

William eased the car up the dirt road and glanced suspiciously at his sister, who wore a look of innocence. He knew where this path was leading to – the large wooden sign wasn't far from here – ah yes, there it was on their right: _Longbourn Orchard_.

"You're absolutely certain this is the place for what you're looking for, Georgie?"

"There's the shop, Will," Georgiana said, deliberately ignoring his question. She gave him an encouraging smile as he pulled up in front of it. "You're not going to get anywhere with that sort of behavior, dear brother. If Lizzy's here, it would do you well to talk to her. I'm sure it won't be that difficult, I had a wonderful time with her this morning. She's really very nice."

A tiny bell chimed as they stepped into the store. It had a charming atmosphere, with various fruit and sweet-filled jars lining the wooden shelves, and a few small tables housing homemade herb- and flower- scented soaps, candles, creams and oils; all with hand-printed labels. Georgiana spied Kitty entering the back of the shop, a large box in her hands, and called out a greeting.

"Georgiana! This is a nice surprise!" She giggled as William rushed over to help her with the box, instructing him to place it near a sparsely-lined shelf. "Lizzy's on her way in. We're restocking some of the items today, Mrs. Hill usually watches the store but she had to go to the dentist so here we are," she finished quickly.

Just then Lizzy pushed through the doorway, carrying a pile of three smaller boxes. She looked surprised, he noticed, stopping once she caught sight of them. She shifted the boxes in her arms and William propelled himself forward to take the boxes from her, mumbling an apology as he moved to stack them atop Kitty's.

"Thank you… " she smiled.

William nodded, eyes steady on her face. He didn't trust himself to speak just yet. With wisps of her hair falling around her face, and cheeks slightly rosy from the chore she looked just as she had when she'd walked to Netherfield that first month of their acquaintance – to tend to a sick Jane. Except she'd almost scowled at him then, and today she was smiling, making her look even more bewitching. His face warmed as all of the emotions he'd kept under tight rein suddenly came rushing back to the surface.

He watched as she took out some jars and started placing them on the shelf. "Georgiana told me she enjoyed your company this morning."

She turned to face him and smiled again. "So did I. She's a sweet girl." He nodded and stood still, looking at her. "How have you been, William?"

"I've been well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Just fine," she replied. "Georgiana told me this is her first time to return since starting her training."

He almost sighed in relief. If she hadn't said anything he was about to start talking about the weather. "Yes, she's very excited to be back, even for just a while. Very excited to be here for Charles' wedding actually." This time he held her gaze when she faced him, trying to communicate that he'd rectified this last error of his.

Lizzy met his gaze evenly, eyes twinkling. "I hope you are too," she teased, and a grin materialized on his face before he could stop himself.

"Yes," he replied, "I've never seen two people more perfect for each other."

She practically beamed at his reply, and he couldn't help but smile back. The look in her eyes was warm and promising; for a moment he forgot his self-imposed regulation to keep his distance and basked in it.

"I was told I could find some marmalade here."

Their heads swiveled in unison to look at the visitor – who'd surprised them both by coming through the back door – and William slowly recognized the intruder to be the man she had embraced at the station. To his dismay, Elizabeth's smile grew wider as she moved to greet him.

"Robbie! This is a pleasant surprise! William, this is Robbie Lucas, Charlotte's younger brother. Robbie, this is William Darcy, Charles' best man."

To his credit, William did not falter as he extended his right hand. Robbie pumped it eagerly, a wide smile on his face. At that moment, Robbie looked very much like Charles, with his friendly, easy smile, and he immediately felt guilty for wanting to think poorly of him.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," William replied, unconsciously stepping back after they have shaken hands.

"Do you mind, William, I'll just be a minute…?" Lizzy gave him a beseeching look – another interruption just when it seemed he was warming up to her.

William shook his head in the negative, his lips quirking into a grin, if a tight one.

Georgiana waited patiently for Kitty to ring up her purchases, keeping a close eye on her brother and Lizzy at the other end of the store. It seemed they were getting along fine, so she busied herself with wrapping up her packages. A loud creak from the back claimed her attention and she watched as the jovial-looking young man shook Will's hand then walk away with Lizzy towards the front shelves. She was too far to have heard the entire exchange, but she understood such a look from her brother. Luckily Kitty had finished wrapping the last of her purchases, and she was about to bid them a hasty goodbye when Lizzy and the stranger walked over to be introduced. She'd barely said hello when she felt William's hand lightly on her elbow.

"You're leaving?" Lizzy noticed his approach and looked to him then Georgiana, hoping one would say no.

"We should be going, or it'll be too cold to picnic, Georgiana."

"Did you see anything you liked?" Lizzy tried again. "We have great peach preserves." He liked peaches, she remembered that from her stay with Charlotte.

William glanced quickly at her, then smiled faintly, shaking his head.

Georgiana took pity on her brother and stepped forward to give Kitty and Lizzy quick hugs. "I've gotten more than enough! We'll see you both soon. It was nice meeting you," she turned to Robbie, who flashed them both a quick grin. William moved to the door with her bags, and soon they were gone. As Kitty punched in Robbie's purchases, Lizzy resumed her work, wondering if they would ever be able to finish a proper conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for your reviews; they are all much appreciated. I wrote this story almost 3 years ago and since then have reread, edited and rewritten bits and pieces of it to come up with something I feel very happy about. STILL trying to work out how formatting works. My "spaces" between paragraphs are lacking and I apologize if it disrupts the flow of the story. I'll figure it out soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

October 26th

Friday

The Blackbird

7.15pm

Friday nights always found The Blackbird, Hertfordshire's answer to the gastropub, full of locals ready to start the weekend. It was a good thing they were friends of the owners. A large section had been reserved weeks ago to host the Bennet and Bingley families for dinner after the wedding rehearsal.

Lizzy looked around her and smiled. In an effort to share more of his eldest daughter's history, their father had just told the group an amusing story of Jane's odd behavior as a toddler. Their mother proclaimed that it was the only time in she'd ever seen Jane misbehave, which caused her sister to blush becomingly. Charles was leaning back in his chair, smiling at his fiancée with unconcealed affection as the crowd laughed. It was wonderful to see her sister so happy.

She sneaked another glance at William, who was seated at the other end of the table, talking animatedly with her Uncle Gardiner, the latter's face flushed red with enthusiasm as he spoke. She couldn't help but grin at the sight – certain that William was finding her uncle's verbosity entertaining – and saw her Aunt looking directly at her, a knowing smile on her face. Suddenly aware of how she must look to others at the table, Lizzy lowered her head, a slight blush on her cheeks.

* * *

William had spent the last half hour listening to Mr. Gardiner's stories about fishing – an interest they shared – finding the poetic language the older man used for the sport unusual yet amusing. He had truly been glad to see the Gardiners again. During the wedding rehearsal at the chapel, they had been civil upon their introduction; the profound warmth in Mrs. Gardiner's eyes as she smiled the only telltale sign she was pleased to see him once more – a smile that anyone else would have dismissed as polite. Mr. Gardiner turned to his wife in conversation and William took the opportunity to observe the rest of the party.

He watched as Georgiana laughed together with Kitty over a story Lydia was telling, the latter's hands gesturing wildly. It was good to see his sister so relaxed with a group of people she'd only known a few days. He knew she had very little time to make friends with the schedule she kept - it had been such since her musical talent was discovered at the age of eight - and to see her enjoying herself with people besides family lifted his spirits. He let his gaze drift past the still giggling trio, and saw Elizabeth looking intently at him. A tentative smile crossed her face, but he couldn't bring himself to return it. He returned his attention to Mrs. Gardiner's remarks about his "lovely sister", thankful he didn't have to do more than nod in agreement to reply.

He silently scolded himself for his behavior earlier. When the time had come for them to exit the chapel after Charles and Jane and she'd placed her arm in his, he'd absentmindedly placed his hand over her smaller one. They had been halfway down the aisle before he realized his mistake, and he murmured an apology, which she'd replied to with a smile. He was glad no one else had seen his gesture; he would have to be more careful tomorrow. The last thing he wanted to do was to embarrass himself in front of the entire wedding congregation. It would not do to forget himself.

* * *

By half past nine, everyone else had taken their leave, goodnights mixed with reminders to catch an early night – even if the wedding was not til four in the afternoon. Caroline had left with the Darcys; so Charles and Jane lingered over their goodbyes as expected, amid teasing from Lydia and Kitty that after tomorrow they would be going home to the same house. Lizzy stood with Mary, waving to their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner as they walked the two blocks to the inn they had booked for the trip.

When they finally reached Longbourn, the three younger sisters trudged up the stairs to bed, feeling the effects of the day's activities catch up with them. Lizzy and Jane locked down the house – one last time for Jane, Lizzy realized, a lump suddenly forming in her throat – before going up to their room.

Mr. Bennet had arranged for the Orchard's weekend responsibilities to be attended to by their longtime staff under Mr. and Mrs. Hill's supervision so they would be free to enjoy the festivities; a gesture appreciated by everyone. Tomorrow the Gardiners were to pick up the bridesmaids, and Lizzy and Jane were to ride with their parents in the bridal car Charles had brought in from London.

Jane sighed happily as she walked into the bedroom, dressed in her cotton pajamas – one of the few items she hadn't packed as of yet. Lizzy smiled affectionately at her sister. The luminosity hadn't left her face, not since Charles had proposed marriage; and it had only grown brighter as the wedding day drew near. Tomorrow, she suspected, her sister would be bright enough to light Netherfield's ballroom. The thought got her giggling.

"What is it Lizzy?" Doing a very good impression of her sister, Jane raised her left eyebrow in inquiry.

"Nothing, Jane," she replied, moving to join her on the bed, propped up on her elbows. "I'm very happy for you." Jane beamed brighter and sat up, looking at her earnestly.

"I haven't been a very good sister, Lizzy. I've been too caught up the past few weeks in my plans for the wedding, and Charles, and well, I think I should apologize. This is my last night home, and you have my full attention." Jane gave her a look of seriousness, then giggled as Lizzy rolled her eyes and flopped onto her back.

"Are we playing any of our childhood games then?"

Jane laughed softly. "If you like, Lizzy. Though I'd much rather you explain why William was holding your hand when you walked down the aisle," she teased, knowing she would get a rise out of her sister. Lizzy turned to face her, a casual expression on her face.

"What?"

"Oh you heard me. I saw it, I don't think anyone else did but I was a bit surprised you didn't call him on it, dear sister. This time last year if he'd attempted such a thing you would have probably bitten his head off."

Lizzy shook her head and smiled ruefully. "Seems like such a long time ago."

"Does that mean you like him better now?"

Jane's teasing voice proved to be her undoing. She never could lie to Jane; which was why she had chosen to keep silent about everything – it made things easier that way. Lizzy tried to fake a scoff and failed; and Jane pounced on that pitiful attempt. It would have been funny if she hadn't felt so despondent about her feelings for the man – Jane was never this persistent when it came to anything, in fact she almost always yielded to others. She was like a dog with a bone tonight, and Lizzy wondered at the newfound confidence she seemed to have acquired.

"You like him? When did this happen, Lizzy? Why don't I know about this?" Jane fired the questions in rapid succession, pretending to look offended when Lizzy wouldn't meet her eyes. The prolonged silence alarmed Jane, and taking hold of her sister's hands, she tilted her face til Lizzy's was in view. "Lizzy. This is serious, isn't it?" Receiving a nod, and still not knowing what could be bothering her sister, Jane gently pushed her to lean on the headboard and scooted over to sit next to her.

* * *

Jane could hardly believe all she had heard. Not because she thought it impossible, but that so much had gone on without anyone else having a clue. "I can't imagine how it's been like for you, Lizzy. I wish you could have unloaded a bit on me. That's what I'm here for, or have you forgotten?"

"You had your own troubles to deal with, Jane. And it's not like it's that easy to tell someone these things. I think it's only now that I understand it all myself."

"Do you think he still likes you?"

Lizzy shrugged, sighing deeply. "He's barely said anything to me since he arrived."

They sat in silence for a few moments, lost in reflection.

"I wish Charles could have been as bold as William, declaring himself in that old-fashioned way instead of leaving me guessing as to his intentions when he first came here," Jane murmured, a wry smile on her face. "Would have saved me some grief."

Lizzy looked at her sister with fondness, laughing softly. "He did, in time," she reminded.

"You have to admit, that was a very romantic gesture on William's part. Wildly even. He must have felt so strongly, to have done such a thing, when he hardly says more than what is needed to maintain politeness." Jane looked to her sister, who remained quiet beside her. "If there's any chance, Lizzy… that he still feels the same way, would you do something?"

"How would I even know if he does, Jane?"

"Would you?" She looked earnestly at her younger sister, who sat still as a statue. Lizzy knew in her heart that she would. She was too scared to make the first move, but one sign from him was all she needed; one sign and she was his. Jane took her silence as assent, and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Oh, Lizzy. At the risk of sounding like Mama, what am I to do with you?" After the somberness of their mood, Jane's comment launched them into giggles. It was well past midnight when they went to sleep; both wanting to draw out the night for as long as they could, a bittersweet air enveloping them – for it would be some time til they would again have the chance to spend such an evening.

* * *

Charles arrived home and found William by himself in the billiards room, nursing a brandy as he played. Not feeling the least bit tired, he poured himself a glass and joined his friend.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day," he remarked.

William gave him a sideways glance. "Ah yes, and stressful as well, though you have the advantage of already knowing what awaits you at the end of it; so it's much easier for you to brave all the formalities."

Charles laughed good-naturedly. "Always with your wise words. Tell me, Will, has any woman ever even tempted you into such a struggle? My heart couldn't let go of Jane, even with thousands of miles between us… I guess I always knew she was the only one I wanted."

"I'd have to say you've had better luck in that field than I." He lined up his next shot and easily dropped the nine ball into the corner pocket. Charles moved around the table, retrieving the balls for another rack.

"One more game before we hit the sack?"

William nodded in reply, reaching for Charles' cue stick. He had a feeling his friend had something on his mind, and waited patiently.

"Got your speech ready yet?" He looked to Will, who merely raised his eyebrows. "Of course you have. I'm sure it's perfectly formal and properly worded," he continued, moving around the table as he assessed his options. Charles watched as the ball rolled back into position – again, he'd missed his target.

"Before you start mocking me tonight Charles, may I remind you that billiards is also a game of skill, not entirely of chance. Should we pour ourselves another glass and give up? Otherwise I would ask that you concentrate on your playing; you **did** ask for this game." William leaned against the table, propping his cue stick against the wall. His friend smiled sheepishly.

"Alright. Tomorrow, I am married. It will change a lot of things in my life, but I hope our friendship will remain the same. Even with grandchildren crawling all over me and Jane –"

"I think you're getting way ahead of yourself," he interrupted, smiling.

"—I expect you to be my voice of rationality. I want you to be there for all the christenings and birthday parties – the whole lot. I only hope that one day you will find the right one so I can do the same for you. Maybe even somewhere in that huge crowd of women who always seem to follow you around in London," he joked, even as his friend flashed him a threatening look.

"May I be as blessed as you," William raised his glass in a toast. Charles followed, sipping his brandy; and both played in companionable silence until the clock struck midnight, when they forced themselves to retire, anticipating the events that lay ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So I have resorted to inserting the "lines" in between paragraphs meant to signal changing POVs/scenes. That'll do for now! Thanks for the reviews, you have no idea how much I look forward to reading them. Posting Chapter 11 in a day or two - this one's a bit short; thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Bennet Residence

Longbourn Orchard

October 27th

Saturday 9am

Jane awoke a little later than usual the day of her wedding. She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw that her sister had already gone, the extra pillows stacked and fluffed. Walking over to the windows, she pulled aside the drapes and was greeted by warm sunlight: it was, cliched as it may sound, a perfect day. Laughter rang from below, and she quickly donned her robe, running down the stairs.

Biting her lower lip, she found herself blinking back tears. Kitty, Lydia and her parents were sitting around the breakfast table as always – Lizzy and Mary just then walking in with plates of fresh-baked bread and cold ham. She stood in the doorway for a moment, just taking in the domestic scene. It would be her last breakfast in Longbourn as Jane Bennet; and though she was eager to start her life with Charles, she would miss these lively repasts with her family. Lizzy saw her and stopped halfway to the table, eliciting teasing cries of impatience from their youngest sisters. She moved quickly to her chair before anyone else noticed her sentimental pause, greeting them with a cheerful grin. Several voices spoke at once.

"Jane, are you well-rested? It'll be such a long day today… " Only Mrs. Bennet would complain about something she was yet to experience.

"What do you want for breakfast, Jane?" Mary, solicitous Mary, wanted only to make her dear sister's last breakfast with them a pampered one.

"What time to we have to be at the chapel again?" Her mouth half-full of bread, Kitty could barely get the words out.

"Mary and I've made a list of last-minute details we just want to check with you, maybe we can do that after your bath?" Lydia drew out a sheet of paper with printed text, complete with blank boxes for ticking.

Only Mr. Bennet and Lizzy were quiet; their father took the morning paper seriously, and Lizzy was for a change, much too amused to say anything. Jane looked at her with affection, and they shared a meaningful smile.

Yes, she would definitely miss all this.

* * *

William woke up to the sound of knocking and Charles' muffled voice, tinged with a bit of panic. He glanced at his watch – 9am – then threw the blankets off his legs, getting up to answer the door.

"Will!" Charles' hair, sticking up in various spots on his head, completed his disheveled appearance. He stood in the doorway, shifting from one bare foot to another, unable to stop squirming.

"Yes, Charles?" William watched as his friend's eyes darted from one end of the hallway to the other, as if hiding from someone.

"I can't find the rings," he said in a low whisper, and William had to smother a laugh. Charles, who'd been the perfectly cool, composed groom through the entire process of planning his wedding, looked very much on the verge of collapse – much as most grooms found themselves on their wedding day.

"Charles—"

"I've looked everywhere, my drawers, my desk, I know I didn't give it to Caroline—" he hurried on frantically.

"Charles—" William tried again, giving his friend a brief shake. "They're with me. You gave them to me before the rehearsal yesterday. They're right here in my room."

Charles' eyes slowly widened as his meaning came across, and he choked out a brittle laugh. "Right. Sorry. My mistake." He looked down at himself as if suddenly realizing he was not quite decent if anyone else walked into the hallway then – clad in just his boxers. "Sorry. Breakfast in half an hour?"

William nodded his agreement, maintaining a straight face as his friend walked away. "See you downstairs, Charles," he called out, pushing the door closed.

He raised his arms in a stretch and made his way to the dresser, locating the drawer where he'd placed Charles and Jane's wedding rings; then quickly flipping the box open to confirm its contents. Two platinum bands winked back at him in the sunlight, the smaller ring circled with sparkling diamonds. Engraved inside both were the day's date and their interwined names. William closed the box and placed it on top of the wardrobe so he would not forget it when it was time to leave for the chapel.

He walked into the bathroom and stripped down quickly. William turned the knob and welcomed the water's warmth as it moved down his body, feeling his muscles loosen under the spray. Today was the last day he would be in Elizabeth's company, at least for a while. There would be the rare holiday gathering or birthday party, but with the exception of those he did not expect to see her otherwise.

As he closed his eyes and moved his head forward under the flowing water, he wondered if he was honestly looking forward to that.

* * *

Georgiana sat primly on the edge of the bed, careful not to wrinkle her gown, watching her older brother skillfully knot his tie. She remembered how, when she was twelve, she'd asked to do it for him. It had been a few months after their father had passed; weeks just after he finished his studies at Cambridge. His responsibilities had increased tremendously overnight, and he made every effort to handle his tasks at Darcy Industries efficiently, while still finding time to spend with her. She did not fully recognize the level of stress he was under, but she felt his weariness and wanted to support him any way she could.

One morning she woke up to Mrs. Reynolds' nervous twittering and learned that she'd had trouble rousing him from his sleep; lack of rest and skipped meals had led to the development of a low fever. But he would not let them keep him in bed; it was an important day and the office had great need of him. She had stood in his doorway, eyeing him as his limbs moved slowly to button his shirt, muttering repeatedly when he could not properly knot his tie. Dragging a stool to where he stood, she asked him shyly if she could give it a try. Perhaps she had simply taken him by surprise; perhaps he'd seen the concern in her face. Whatever the reason, he stood still for her; and when she finished, his eyes had turned misty. He pulled her in for a tight embrace, kissed the top of her head and then set her down on the floor. When he asked how she had learned such a thing, he was surprised to learn that she had done so by watching him tie it himself every morning. She came home from school that day to find him waiting for her in their father's den, takeout pizza still in its box. Since then he became conscientious not only about his duties and his family, but also about his own needs. Georgiana developed her independence as well; learning to identify when to ask her brother for assistance and when to just rely on herself.

When George Wickham had begun appearing regularly at the café she frequented after her schooling, she had been naïve and extremely flattered by his attentions, choosing to ignore the inconsistencies of his statements regarding his love for her and his fear of William. The woman who operated the café, an Evelyn Younge, seemed to know him well and fed her adolescent fantasies of love when he was not around to do it himself; and Georgiana had taken to her, finding a confidant in the older, more experienced friend.

George was an artist who moved from one place to another in search of inspiration and a paycheck to keep him afloat; and her own heart – passionate for all arts – had gone out to him. He claimed her his muse; and pledged he would stay in London for as long as he could, without a proper fixed income it would be difficult, but he would manage, just to be close to her.

Knowing her allowance was more than enough for her own needs (she hardly needed much else to begin with anyway, even for small luxuries – William had always seen to that) she shared with him all that she had. He refused at first, then gave in to her wishes after insisting on a small trinket for her – and it touched her, how selfless he seemed even as he needed it more to survive living in the city.

In the end it was William who had come to her rescue, as he'd begun to receive calls from the credit card company inquiring about the repeated use of Georgiana's card in strange locations. They were concerned that it may have been lost; and that she'd forgotten to report it. By then she had given George free rein over use of her card for a good week.

George acted quickly, but he was no match for William. Her brother was only concerned for her welfare; and after she had tearfully confessed to him all that she had been part of, he went to find the scoundrel his childhood friend had turned into. The amount he'd spent ensured he would undergo prosecution, but upon confrontation Wickham had threatened how, through some manner of manipulation, his offenses would be exposed as Georgiana's – and not wanting to risk it, William made a deal: all the damning evidence – and a restraining order – in exchange for a hundred thousand pounds.

William had never blamed her for what had happened; he blamed himself for not being able to protect her, and their relationship suffered for weeks leading up to her departure for Vienna. A few days before that, he told her he was taking off work for a while to help her get settled, after which he was to spend a number of weeks with Charles in his new country property.

He called her almost every night, and she supposed the distance might have worked to their advantage – they talked about mundane daily activities til they were comfortable enough to talk about their troubles. After that it became easier to mend themselves, requesting the support of the other now and then as they slowly regained footing in their relationship. Later calls he made to her showed a more humorous William, closer to his real self; and her spirit became easy.

She had rarely glimpsed that lighthearted William since she'd arrived. And watching him now, brow furrowed as he adjusted and re-adjusted his blue-grey silk vest in front of the full-length mirror, she wanted to keep the promise she'd made herself.

"Wills, stop tearing that vest apart, you know Charles wants you to look good standing next to him."

He gave her a distracted glance. "Sorry, what did you just say?"

Georgiana sighed softly and made her way over to him. At their picnic a few days ago he was resolutely silent; she'd taken his hand and leaned on his shoulder, offering sisterly comfort – however much help that was.

"_She's lovely, Will."_

One statement, and they had reached an understanding. She would not press him for details – it seemed his feelings for Lizzy were more serious than he'd let on – and she would let him tell her when he was ready. She suspected even now his thoughts were with her and wondered if he knew just how deep in he was. Georgiana tried another tactic.

"You look very handsome, Will. Any more primping and you'd eclipse the groom."

At this he flashed a wry grin. "Flattery, my dear, is not your strongest suit." He stood still as she reached up to pat a stray lock of his hair down. William smiled softly at his younger sister. She'd grown up quite a bit this last year, and was evolving into a lovely young woman.

"We must go. I'm sure Charles wouldn't worry if we were a few minutes late but Caroline would have our heads," she moved to the door, wrap in her hands, then stopped abruptly. "Well maybe mine but surely not yours!" she teased, running out of the room before he could catch up with her.

* * *

It was quite crowded inside Jane's room at Longbourn, the five sisters choosing to do their last-minute preparations in the same room. Lydia and Kitty had helped Lizzy and Mary with their hair, then moved on to Jane; by then Caroline's make-up artist had arrived – and they welcomed the assistance of an expert.

Lizzy studied her reflection in the full-length mirror, taking in the gown's simple elegance as she turned slowly. Made of blue-grey gossamer silk, the strapless, empire-waist dress skimmed her torso, flowing gracefully to the floor, and she took a step forward to admire the silver heels that matched it. She hardly ever worried about her appearance, but today she wanted to look pretty. The thought that William might take notice of her efforts was enough encouragement for Lizzy to make sure her hair was styled neatly. Her hair wouldn't stay in place, and her irritation at her unruly curls increased.

"Lizzy! Stop fussing with your hair! I've already finished with it!" Lydia's firm tone took her by surprise, and Lizzy hastily removed her hand from her head, flashing her sister a sheepish grin. Mary, who was standing nearby, made her way over to the mirror and clasped Lizzy's right hand.

"I think you're more nervous than Jane… " Mary joked, giving her sister a look of reassurance, and Lizzy smiled in reply.

"I am, I guess, just a bit. Jane already knows how this day will end," Lizzy said. After today, she might not see William again, at least til Charles and Jane had another event that required his attendance. And the thought bothered her.

Mary's expression was puzzled as she regarded her sister who stood still, staring at herself at the mirror, obviously lost in thought. Lizzy was always a little harder to understand than her other sisters, not being as clear-cut as the rest. She suspected, from her older sister's vague statement, that she was feeling a little melancholy about 'losing' Jane.

"You'll be fine, Lizzy," she pronounced, giving her a quick hug. Mary released her and their eyes met briefly in the mirror before moving back to where Lydia was pinning Kitty's hair up. Soon they were all dressed and ready to leave.

Lydia and Kitty attended to the bouquets, and with Mary they made their way downstairs, coming upon their parents who were waiting in the living room. Their mother was flitting about, throwing comments here and there about their wonderful dresses (and how beautiful a bride Jane would be!) and the glorious celebration ahead. Mr. Bennet, was, as usual, sitting in his favorite chair, still leafing through the day's paper.

When Lizzy and Jane finally descended, Mrs. Hill mysteriously appeared, armed with a camera. They posed at the foot of the stairs, giggling with excitement; and their parents joined them for a few more photos before they moved to leave for the chapel.

Very few were standing outside when they arrived as it was nearing four in the afternoon. The Gardiners, along with Mrs. Bennet, quickly made their way inside, leaving Lydia, Kitty and Mary outside to join the flower girls standing off to the side with Caroline.

Jane stepped out from the car, beaming just like a happy bride should, holding Lizzy's hand for support as they walked up the stairs. Mary had acted as 'wedding marshall', lining up the little children by the doors and giving each a gentle push when their cues played. Mr. Bennet offered his arm to Jane, and after one last kiss on the cheek from each of her sisters, it was time.

* * *

The chapel was packed full, all of the pews occupied by relatives and friends. William scanned the rows while he stood in front, searching for familiar faces. He caught sight of the Gardiners and nodded politely; then saw his sister over on the groom's side, sitting next to some of Charles' younger cousins. She flashed him a radiant smile together with a thumbs-up sign, and he couldn't help grinning back in return. A cough from Charles drew his attention and he leaned towards his friend.

"Will," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling a bit nervous, do I look alright?"

He bit back a laugh. Of course Charles would leave it to the last minute to get into a panic. "You'll get no flattery from me, Charles. Though I'd have to say once your bride's beside you no one will even notice your present… magnificence."

His dry reply did the trick – Charles' shoulders relaxed as he released a low chuckle, and he turned to face the entrance once more, waiting for their approach.

As for himself – feeling a warmth come over him as he saw Elizabeth nearing where they stood – he needed all the luck he could get.

* * *

" …there will be times of stress, sacrifice and sorrow. May the love that binds you be steadfast; may it help you face these trials together with the same understanding, dedication and faith in each other that you feel at this moment."

The minister gestured for William to present the rings; and Lizzy watched, her eyes misty with emotion, as Jane and Charles exchanged their vows. Applause rang out as they kissed, and the new Mr. and Mrs. Bingley turned to the congregation, identical smiles on their faces.

Their great happiness was palpable – and contagious – there wasn't a single face in the chapel that was impervious; and Lizzy felt her heart soar when William offered her his arm, a smile gracing his handsome face. It was not until they were outside the chapel that she stepped away from his side, giving his arm a light squeeze just before she joined her sisters for photos.

"With the maid of honor and the best man next, please," the photographer's assistant announced from the bottom of the steps, and Lizzy obediently made her way to the couple at the top of the stairs, feeling her heart flutter when William, catching up to her quickly, placed her hand to rest on his arm to assist her the rest of the way. She turned her head to flash him a grateful smile, and he replied with a small grin, letting his gaze rest on her very briefly before turning away once more.

Lizzy couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at his behavior. She decided to be more forthcoming with him during the evening, whether in conversation or… something more. Last night's conversation with Jane had opened her eyes to the possibility of not seeing him again for a while, at least till Jane and Charles had returned from their honeymoon in Italy. She realized that if the opportunity presented itself, she would let him know that she cared for him. Maybe after she had several glasses of wine. _'Maybe a bottle,'_ she thought flippantly, as a giggle escaped her lips.

* * *

A low giggle caught his attention, and William glanced at Elizabeth, wondering if he was hearing things. It had sounded like her; but her smile was serene and tender as she kept her gaze on her sister, currently being showered with exuberant kisses by Charles while the photographer snapped away. Certain that her attention was solely focused on the display before them, he let his gaze meander over her profile, taking notice of how her loosely-held up auburn curls exposed her bare neck and shoulders. The curve of her neck looked extremely inviting and his eyes fixed firmly on it, feeling an urge to place his lips just where her neck met her shoulder…

"William." He felt a tug on his arm and saw Elizabeth looking up at him, her left eyebrow raised in concern. "It's our turn," she said, tilting her head in the direction of the photographer, who stood waiting with Jane and Charles.

William obediently stood still for the photos, stealing glances at Elizabeth whenever he could without being too obvious, unable to help himself; and Lizzy, unbeknownst to him, did the same. Both felt their frustration with their situation increase as various people lined up to pose for pictures, all bubbling over with happy wishes for the bride and groom; and when the photographer signaled that they were no longer needed for the photos, they were more than happy to leave for the reception, even as they rode in separate cars.

Charlotte and Bill signaled Lizzy over to ride with them, and once in the back seat Lizzy tuned out his chatter about the grandiosity of the event, letting her thoughts wander back to William. She felt confident they would find each other in Netherfield's gardens, where, with a bit of luck, they could talk without being watched by a multitude of strangers.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Last five chapters! I hope to have all up by end of the month. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :) -DCM**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

The Gardens

Netherfield Mansion

5pm

The back gardens of Netherfield, normally bare but for the manicured flowering shrubs bordering the house, had been transformed into a venue fit for, well, a celebration of huge proportions as the Bingleys' reception was. A massive tent sat in the center where the string orchestra played; and strategically-placed topiaries of rich scarlet roses encircled the reception area, also indicating to guests a border to keep to. To go further would reveal glorious scenery true to Hertfordshire, but the lack of lamps meant to discourage strangers to the area from wandering off.

Servers moved deftly among the scattered crowd, carrying trays of champagne and various hors d'ouevres. The bride and groom circled the gardens, greeting guests – some making the other's acquaintance for the very first time. Well-wishes echoed effusively from one group to another; compliments both received generously, their matching smiles ever-present.

Lizzy stood chatting with Charlotte, the latter running a commentary on the guests who walked by them.

"Now, that is a prime example of a man who knows how to dress well. I'd say he could give Will Darcy a run for his money," Charlotte said, discreetly pointing out a tall sandy-haired man dressed in a well-cut suit. Lizzy shook her head, smiling at her friend.

"I think he's one of Charles' _eligible_ bachelor friends."

"Seems to be a good amount of those here tonight," Charlotte teased, raising an eyebrow at Lizzy, who merely rolled her eyes in reply. "Does that mean someone else has already caught your eye?"

Thankfully Lizzy was saved from having to reply by the said bachelor, who had walked over to join their party. It appeared the handsomely dressed man was also equally handsome, with his hazel eyes, straight nose and tiny dimples that materialized with the barest trace of a smile. Lizzy almost laughed out loud at the look of shock on Charlotte's face.

"David Ainsworth, friend of Charles' from Cambridge." He stepped closer to Lizzy and held his hand out in greeting, flashing her a dazzling smile.

* * *

Georgiana glanced at her brother, who was currently worrying the paper napkin that had accompanied the flaky mushroom appetizers between his two hands. His eyes were not-so-subtly sweeping the garden, looking for a particular head, she suspected. They had arrived at the reception to see the gardens filled with guests, substantially more than those they had seen in the chapel as it had been too small to accommodate all. As a result it was a little hard to navigate their way towards their friends. She placed her hand over his to stop his fidgeting.

"Still hungry, Will?"

He smiled, embarrassed.

"You're lucky I'm very tolerating," she joked, picking up two glasses of champagne from a nearby attendant and handing one to him. With these in hand as they moved through the crowd, it would be easier to avoid extended greetings from their London acquaintances. Unfortunately, by supposing this, Georgiana had underestimated most of the female population present. They had not gone five steps when Giselle Bertrand, one of Caroline's friends from the fashion industry, stopped to greet brother and sister. William leaned forward courteously as Giselle air-kissed both his cheeks then watched as his sister did the same. The placid look on Georgiana's face was deceiving, and he realized his participation was easily limited to well-spaced nods and half-smiles.

He tuned out Giselle's voice – it amazed him how that was so easily done – and resumed his perusal of the crowd. Elizabeth had had her hair in a low chignon, no help there – there were ten women with a similar hairstyle within a ten feet radius. Even at his height, the thick mob afforded him only views of people's heads. He remained undaunted, intent on fulfilling his search before they had to move into the house for dinner. Then he heard her name mentioned and quickly brought back his attention to the conversation he was supposed to be part of. Flashing Giselle an apologetic smile (who realized he could be really charming when he wanted to), William asked her to repeat what she had just said and hoped he was not too obvious.

"I had no idea that Elizabeth was the bride's sister, William."

He avoided Georgiana's inquisitive gaze and turned his attention to Giselle. "Yes, she is. One of four."

"Four! With the bride that's five. Quite a large number, indecent these days don't you think? Two is perfect – and the standard limit I believe," she said, moving closer to him as she placed her hand on his arm.

Georgiana, though not an expert in the art of flirting, did not miss Giselle's intent. Women who preyed on her older brother had always thought flattery was the sure way to his heart; testament to how little they actually knew him. Sometimes they would go as far as try to win her favor, something she found tiring. When it became evident William was not going to reply, she felt it necessary to intervene, else Giselle might take his silence as assent; if the woman moved any closer she would be on her brother's toes.

"I would like a sister. I think it would be wonderful!" she exclaimed, quickly wresting his arm out of Giselle's grasp in the process. The gesture startled both her and William, and Georgiana took full advantage, smiling a little too sweetly as she made their excuses. She led them both to a vacant spot near the service tables, and while he promptly continued his search, she was not to be dissuaded from her purpose.

"William Darcy, what did Giselle mean? Has she met Lizzy before? She doesn't strike me as someone who would spend the summer in Hertfordshire."

"No, we met in London last July," he answered, distracted.

"Before your trips?"

"Yes."

No words passed between them for a while, and they stood side by side, two pairs of eyes roving the sea of guests.

Eventually, after almost twenty minutes of exploring, William found her. Some had already started moving indoors for the dinner, thinning the crowd, and he saw her. A vision dressed in a gown of bluish grey silk, the soft curls escaping her chignon gently touching the curve of her neck.

She was stunning, but he'd known that a long time ago. He was at a loss as to why he continued to torment himself with such observations; it had become a habit he could not relieve himself of.

Georgiana, ever perceptive, took her cue and gave a little wave. "Lizzy!" Grabbing William's hand, she pulled him through the mass.

Lizzy turned at the sound of her name, smiling when she saw Georgiana fast approaching. A flush rose to her cheeks when she saw William close behind his sister. She recalled the first time she caught sight of him at the chapel, standing tall next to Charles as she made her way down the center aisle. Even at that distance he had looked so handsome in his suit; and upon closer inspection she'd noticed how the touch of color in his vest brought out his beautiful blue eyes.

She readied a smile as he neared; but Charlotte beat her to the greeting, stepping forward to welcome him with a quick hug.

"So lovely to see you again, William. And this must be Georgiana."

William leaned into Charlotte's outstretched arms – he truly was glad to see her; she had been a pleasant hostess whenever he and Richard visited at her house last April. He shook hands with the other members of the group – he counted, two groomsmen and one other – all three men possibly there for the same reason he was, judging by how they were all aiming their smiles at Elizabeth; Charlotte's engagement ring obviously branding her off-limits. David Ainsworth, a classmate he remembered from university, was standing a little too close and smiling a little too quickly at Elizabeth's comments for his comfort.

For the second time that night, conversation was left up to Georgiana, who was, although grateful for the practice, beginning to think her brother useless. His scowl bothered her; his mood was changing so abruptly that she was now rightfully baffled. Hadn't he been looking for Lizzy all night? Now that they were next to each other he wouldn't say a word.

Lizzy turned to him more than a few times during the conversation, hoping he would join in – she of all people knew how capable he was of witty repartee; but he said nothing. He merely stayed beside her, that slight frown fixed on his face; until it was time for everyone to move indoors for dinner.

* * *

Applause echoed as Charles finished his very brief thank-you speech. William pushed his chair back and cleared his throat, champagne-filled flute in hand as he stood up. The room quieted, and he started to speak.

"To those of you I've never met before, I'm William, Charles' best man. When Charles called me last August to inform me of his engagement, I responded by asking him who the unfortunate lady was," at this he looked at Jane, a teasing smile on his face. _'Teasing!'_, Lizzy thought, bemused – as her sister replied with a serene smile of her own.

" …And if there was still anything I could do to change her mind."

A burst of laughter followed, and he nodded gratefully to his audience. "Frankly though, I had not heard him that happy in months, and his joy was tangible through the wires. I've known Charles for more than ten years now, and yes, he's a very easy person to please, but I've never, not once, seen him this content."

"It wasn't an easy ride for these two, but he must have done something right to end up here in front of us today, with the woman he loves by his side. Being a primary spectator of their romance, I've realized marriage is not about finding the person you want to be with, but finding the one person you can't be without." At this he paused for a moment before continuing.

"My dear friends Charles and Jane, live each day with love, and leave no room for regrets. I wish you all the best." He raised his glass in a toast, a smile spreading across his face as he regarded the couple.

"To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom!"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. 3 chapters to go, nearing the home stretch. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

While the cake was being cut and served, the band began to play the song for Charles and Jane's first dance. Charles was a big jazz fan, so they had hired The Tommy Riley Band, famous for their modern renditions of the classics, to play for the evening. The lights had been turned down, and the bride and groom made their way to the dance floor amidst applause from their audience. A female singer stepped up to the microphone, and with a soulful voice comparable to the great Etta James, she began to sing their wedding song – "At Last".

With the entire ballroom sufficiently dimmed, more of the guests began to move around. The other people at Lizzy's table had been gone for some time now, leaving her and William sitting alone. The awkwardness between them grew; and Lizzy felt the greatest relief when someone pulled up the chair beside him and sat down. She glanced quickly at the new arrival and realized her relief was short-lived; the woman who sat on William's other side was someone she didn't think she'd ever see again – Giselle, the French woman she had met that night in London. Lizzy tried to look disinterested as they started to talk, as the newcomer had not acknowledged her presence; feeling more and more despondent as their conversation lengthened. Maybe it was just with her that he had nothing to say. Looking everywhere else but at the couple beside her, she spotted Charlotte across the room, giving a discreet wave. Muttering a soft "Excuse me," she pushed her chair back and made her way to her friend.

"Lizzy, you look terrible. Has he not spoken to you all night?" Charlotte reached for both of her hands and gave them a quick squeeze.

"Now how would you know that?" Lizzy couldn't help raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Laughing, she answered, "You're seated by the bride and groom, Lizzy, not near the kitchen!" At her friend's horrified look she added, "I don't think anyone else noticed. I admit I simply wanted to see if you still couldn't stop quarreling with the man. Seems you've finally run out of things to disagree about." Charlotte nodded to Giselle, who had moved even closer to William – even at this distance it was obvious. "She's gorgeous."

Lizzy nodded absently in reply. Giselle was the type of woman who belonged in the pages of a magazine – all legs, shiny blond hair and striking features to match – and she seemed to have no trouble relating to William. He kept smiling at Giselle as she spoke, as if mesmerized. At that moment Robbie, Charlotte's younger brother, came over to join them, drink in hand.

"Charlotte, you'd better get to the bar. I think Bill's driving the bartender crazy, he hasn't stopped talking since he got there and that was half an hour ago. Keeps praising him with his 'extraordinary aptitude for alcoholic blends'. I was told about it, but I didn't think he actually talked like that," he said, chuckling.

Lizzy stifled a giggle as Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I can't take him anywhere!" Flashing an apologetic smile to Lizzy, she quickly left for the bar; but not before giving her brother a dirty look.

"I'm sorry. I know he's a family friend of sorts –" he began.

"A **very **distant family friend, Robbie." She smiled at him, eyes dancing with mischief. "Thankfully."

Both laughed quietly, looking over to the dance floor now filled with moving people, as Charles and Jane had long finished their first dance. She craned her neck and saw Jane making her way to where their sisters were standing with Georgiana; Charles going the other direction she presumed, to join Caroline and their cousins.

Robbie followed her gaze. "Jane's a beautiful bride," he remarked absently, and she nodded in agreement.

"I'm really going to miss her," Lizzy said, a wistful note in her voice.

"Did you know I had the biggest crush on her when we were younger? We were ten and she was twelve… "

"You and the rest of the neighborhood!" Lizzy exclaimed, laughing.

"It didn't last long though. I sent her a valentine and didn't get one in return, and that was it for me," he said dryly, and her laughter intensified.

"Thank you, I feel much better knowing what you think of my heartbreak." He shook his head at her, feigning annoyance, and she elbowed his side, placing a hand on his arm as her mirth subsided.

"Oh, Robbie. You're always good for a laugh."

"Hmm… this may sound odd… but would you know if I've done something to piss William Darcy off?"

"Sorry?"

"I don't really like the way he's looking at me right now. Makes me feel nervous," he finished, flashing her a teasing grin.

Lizzy looked over at their table only to find it empty. "You probably just imagined it," she shrugged. Robbie shrugged back, and she couldn't help her thoughts returning to the man they had just spoken of. She wondered where he was – the crush of dancers made it hard to see beyond ten feet in front of her. A quick glance at her sisters showed Georgiana still with them; and he was nowhere in sight. She wondered gloomily, if, he was already on the dance floor with Giselle, their tall bodies moving to the music in rhythm.

Which was why she had not expected to see him standing right next to her.

"May I have the next dance?"

* * *

William smiled at Giselle even as he kept a vigilant eye on Elizabeth, watching her cross the room to join Charlotte – who had been standing on her own – and staying there. Besides a few comments about the food, the atmosphere, and the number of guests, Elizabeth had hardly spoken to him during dinner; and after he made his toast she had turned completely silent.

When Giselle had joined them – the woman had amazing radar, he had to give her that – he'd endured her company well, politely replying to her queries and comments as this time there was no third party to keep her entertained. Thankfully she did not seem to notice his disinterested responses as long as he kept smiling at her; allowing him to keep observing Elizabeth from across the room.

He watched as a man came to join their party, face partially hidden by the shadows – was that Ainsworth, he wasn't sure – then saw Charlotte move quickly away, the man shifting closer to Elizabeth. She laughed delightedly at something the man had said, and he felt a frown beginning on his brow; a frown that deepened when she moved to lean against him. The man's face was unexpectedly hit by light, and he saw that it was Robbie, Charlotte's brother; the man he'd unfairly harbored an unreasonable dislike for since that night in London.

William stood up, swiftly coming to a decision. Giselle looked up at him in surprise as she had been in mid-speech, and he excused himself, giving her shoulder a light pat, an action which seemed to appease her.

'_One dance, just one dance.' _The raw ache he felt at that very moment drove him around the dance floor to her side. He foolishly, selfishly wanted to feel her in his arms, even for just a moment. After that, he would escort her politely back to her companion, his dignity intact.

He fiercely hoped she would say yes.

* * *

To say that his request surprised her would not be far from the truth; however what surprised her more was that he had come to finally talk to her – and that that was what he had said. After all, the last time they had danced, it hadn't ended well. Lizzy swallowed nervously, and placing her hand in his, let him lead her to the floor.

The band had just ended their song, so they stood uncomfortably for a second, while William tried to figure out where to put his hands.

Lizzy worried her lower lip, looking at the floor and observing their aligned feet – when the music started up again. She held her breath as he reached for her right hand with his left, holding it just below his shoulder; his right hand resting on the small of her back – a good twelve inches of space between them. They moved stiffly to the music and she unconsciously stepped closer to him, improving their rhythm, and cautiously lifted her eyes to his face only to find it turned away. Her heart lurched even as she tried to make sense of his behavior. What was he trying to do?

William had positioned himself a good distance from her when their dance began. Then she'd moved nearer and it was all he could do to concentrate on the movement of his feet. She was assaulting his senses: the scent of her was light and lingering, the warmth of her in his arms as they swayed to the music blissful. It was, quite possibly, the sweetest torture. He had to find a distraction, or he would lose himself completely and make a total fool of himself on the dance floor. He started counting the couples on the floor, then stopped when he couldn't get past 10, choosing to look at the band as they performed instead, their lead singer crooning onstage.

The music crested, and the words being sung overpowered his reason; he was helpless… all of the emotions he carefully kept under tight rein suddenly rushing back to the surface. Neither time nor distance had changed his sentiments; and feeling the strength of her power over him he feared that nothing would… unrequited though it may be.

He shifted his gaze to the top of her head, feeling slightly relieved that she could not see his face, for the look he wore was unmistakably unrestrained. He was bewitched by her, he had been from the very beginning; and it was useless to resist the demands of his heart.

* * *

Lizzy turned her gaze to their moving feet when she glimpsed his averted face, confusion twisting her stomach into knots. Oh, she was a muddle of emotions tonight, and this dance wasn't helping any. Her senses had been heightened by his nearness, and his arms around her only made her want to stay in his embrace for far more than this one dance. If they could share all the dances in the world it would not have been enough for her; no, not that chided herself for being so melodramatic.

She felt his right hand gently caress her back – had she imagined that? She felt it again, and this time she was fully aware the action had been lingering… even deliberate. Heart pounding, she struggled to breathe evenly as she raised her gaze to his countenance; and she almost startled when she found him looking back at her.

His eyes had darkened to the deepest blue, and the tenderness she saw in his expression made her feel reckless. She stared back at him with wide, luminous eyes and a slowly-spreading smile, all that she felt for him clear on her face.

"William…"

* * *

He had been staring at her for a full minute and had not noticed she was, now, staring back at him. The depth of emotion present in her face was staggering, and he briefly imagined it was real – that somehow, in some way, she felt as much for him as he did her – if only he didn't know better. He drew a struggling breath when she whispered his name, voice rough when he spoke.

"Elizabeth, don't look at me like that."

William watched her brow furrow as she blinked slowly back at him. When her mouth twisted into a frown he had to close his eyes. The naked confusion on her face almost undid him; and he knew he couldn't bear to see her expression when he lied. He kept his tone devoid of any emotion as he shook his head and said, "It was only a dance."

He felt her stiffen in his arms, and heard her soft whispered "Thank you," as his arms fell to his side. The music had stopped.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

He began to make his way off the dancing area, squeezing himself between swaying couples fully engrossed in the music. As he stepped off the wooden floor he came face to face with Georgiana, who instantly grasped both his arms.

"I saw you two dancing, what happened?" The look of anxiousness she wore weighed down on his conscience.

"We danced, I wasn't very good," he said lamely, affecting a wry grin when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It did not look like it, Wills…"

"Georgiana, please—" he began, reaching for her hands, and in a rare show of defiance, she pulled away from him, incensed.

"I thought you wanted this." And with that she stalked off, and he found himself, again, standing alone, his only ally walking away from him as quickly as she could. William stepped aside to let a couple on their way to the dance floor pass, nodding absently as he tried to search for a place in the crowd where he would be welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing, I greatly appreciate your taking the time to do so. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The bride is naturally assumed to be the busiest person during a wedding; a belief that Jane Bingley found to be a misleading notion, at least for herself. Planning had taken up most of her free time, but now that the celebration was well underway she saw how much easier it was to simply relax and enjoy the evening; she chose to take pleasure in the present experience instead of worrying endlessly about the minute details. After all, an event like this was once-in-a-lifetime, and she wanted to make the most of it.

Jane stood a good distance from the dance floor with Kitty and Maria Lucas, Charlotte's younger sister, at a spot that allowed a nice view of the entire ballroom. The girls were currently preoccupied with the two young men standing by the remains of the wedding cake throwing flirtatious smiles in their direction; and she took advantage of the respite to silently observe their other guests.

She saw Charles having a laugh with some of his old Cambridge classmates directly across from them; spying mostly empty tables – their occupants either on the dance floor or standing in small groups as they chatted, mingling with the other guests. Lydia, Mary and Georgiana were with Charles' nieces, playing some sort of game with their ribbons and flowers, much to Mr. and Mrs. Bennet's amusement; and she caught sight of Caroline slow-dancing with one of the groomsmen, looking like she was enjoying herself immensely.

Jane was scanning the crowd again for the one sister she couldn't account for when Lizzy's familiar head moved into view, following a figure onto the dance floor; a figure that, upon turning, she recognized as William. She kept a close eye on the dancing couple, her concern for her sister increasing when slow music began to play. Her gaze never wavered even as the crowd on the dance floor grew denser; making it more difficult to clearly see what was taking place. The music ended and William made his way off the dance floor – alone. Lizzy was nowhere to be seen.

Lizzy's confession last night had been a revelation, as Jane would have never suspected her of harboring such intense feelings for William, aware as they'd all been of her previous dislike. She feared that Lizzy – spitfire Lizzy, who never went into anything halfway – was absolutely terrified of the strength of her sentiments, of finally knowing what it was like to be completely in love.

She watched as Georgiana suddenly appeared in front of William, then just as quickly left him alone again; leaving him wearing a lost look on his face as he glanced around the ballroom. When his eyes landed on her, she smiled and signaled him over with a brief wave.

Of all the things Jane prided herself on, it was love for her sisters that ranked the highest. As the eldest she'd seen to their safety, ensuring their happiness whether by bandaging a scraped knee or taking a short trip to the old soda fountain when they were younger; in their later years she acted as chaperone and confidant – a role they shared with each other willingly. Lydia's incident had served as a wake-up call; as the few years before it saw the sisters drifting apart, Jane, Lizzy and Mary occupied with their studies and work at the orchard and the two youngest dwelling in a period of adolescent stubbornness. The numerous 'what-if' scenarios that had arisen in their collective thoughts greatly concerned all five, resulting in a renewal of their former friendship. The Bennet sisters reclaimed their connection, their bond strengthened only by their devotion to each other.

Watching William make his way over to her, looking a million miles away, Jane's thoughts focused on Lizzy and the possibility that she was the cause of his present disposition. If that was the case… then Jane would do all she was capable of to ensure that things were resolved as soon as possible.

* * *

William kept his face blank as he scanned the scope of the room. Georgiana had made it clear he was not welcome to join her, at least for now – and short of Charles he was not sure whose company he could take at the moment, with his mood darkening by the second. Too many women were sending coy smiles his way, and he ignored their stares; continuing his perusal of the crowd till he finally saw his savior. Charles had called her an angel more times than William could count, and at this moment he most definitely agreed. Wearing a beatific, friendly smile, her golden curls almost forming a halo – Jane resembled a heavenly apparition. He smiled back, genuinely grateful; and she gave a little wave. That was all the encouragement he needed.

He reached Jane and belatedly realized she had been standing with three other people – her sister Kitty, and siblings Robbie and Maria Lucas. The two young girls proffered shy smiles before quickly excusing themselves – William wondering briefly if his three-piece suit made him look intimidating.

"Will, this is Robbie Lucas, Charlotte's little brother; Robbie, this is Will Darcy, Charles' best man. Robbie works for Dorchester Publishing. Isn't that near where you work, Will?"

"Yes, I pass by the building every morning," William answered, grasping Robbie's offered hand in a firm shake as the latter smiled in acknowledgment; both choosing not to mention that they'd already been introduced. William decided he should at least make an effort for polite conversation. "You live in the city?"

"Yeah, got a tiny flat with some mates, I try to come and visit the folks once in a while though. Last time I got to do that was last July, ran into Lizzy at the train station."

William nodded nonchalantly in response to the statement as he wondered what Robbie meant by it. _'Ran into?'_

"Yes, I remember that, I was so surprised to see you arrive with her here, she wasn't supposed to run that late and I was a bit worried… " Jane said, fueling William's curiosity with her words.

"It was nice to have someone to talk to during the long ride home, though she never told me what she was in the city for," Robbie added, taking a sip of his drink.

To say that William's curiosity had peaked would have been an understatement. His face was no longer passive – now holding an expression of open interest.

Jane smiled, feeling his anxiousness at the topic. "We must allow Lizzy her secrets."

"I have to tell you though, I kept stopping by to see her that weekend eaten up with worry. I'm glad she's much better now, I had no idea what to do when she burst into tears at the sight of me!" Robbie exclaimed, shaking his head.

William's look of interest had turned into a look of puzzlement. _'Tears?'_ The fact that he might have caused her pain that night greatly disturbed him. Unconsciously his forehead creased into a deep frown and Jane took notice of it, placing her hand on his arm.

"Robbie, you'll have to excuse us, Charles will never let me hear the end of it if he finds out I did not dance with his best man," Jane flashed both men a disarming smile as Robbie took his leave, and William – surprised by the unexpected invitation – was urged into action, taking her hand as he led her to the dance floor.

As if on cue, the music started up once more when they reached a vacant spot on the dance floor. William took the lead with grace even though obviously distracted; Jane was merely glad he'd taken her playful suggestion seriously.

"You look lovely tonight, Jane," William said sincerely.

"Thank you, William," she replied, smiling warmly. They moved smoothly to the gentle bossa nova rhythm for a while.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Jane said, raising an eyebrow at William, an action he found quite familiar – he wondered if all of Elizabeth's sisters had picked up the habit. He raised a questioning eyebrow in return, and she laughed softly. "I have to admit – dancing with you wasn't my real purpose when I made that remark back there, it just seemed the easiest way of speaking with you alone," she finished, giving him a teasing grin. "No wonder the women complain when you stand on the sidelines."

It was his turn to blush, recalling how he'd behaved with Elizabeth at Charles' big party last year and he avoided her eyes while trying to articulate a proper response.

"I'm teasing," Jane said, her playful expression shifting to one of earnest. "You saw Lizzy and Robbie in London last July, didn't you?"

William nodded silently, and Jane gave voice to her thoughts. "Lizzy told me she went to see you in London that day. She said you were wonderful; which is why I couldn't understand how it ended."

He remained mute as he regarded her, and Jane paused, praying she was doing the right thing. "I'm assuming you got the wrong impression with Robbie," she continued, and when William avoided her eyes she was encouraged. "Listen, Will. You're like a brother to Charles, and by extension to me now… " At that he looked up to meet her gaze, his own steady and open.

"Jane… " he said, voice low, at a loss for words by her honesty. William knew Charles had told her of his part in their separation as Charles had insisted on not hiding anything from his fiancée; and here she was, neither rebuking nor begrudging him for his mistake. She saw in his eyes a request for her absolution and she smiled at him with fondness, giving his hand a brief squeeze in answer; she had long forgiven him his error. This realization, together with his mounting confusion at what Elizabeth's look could have meant, was a little overwhelming. He led her to a less crowded area on the dance floor, feeling a subtle change in their relationship – one that brought a certain peace to his spirit. Jane flashed him a grateful look as their dancing turned leisurely.

"I promised Lizzy I would never tell Charles… you weren't really mentioned in particular," she began, keeping her eyes fixed on his as she spoke. She inhaled quickly, summing up confidence for what she was about to share – the words her sister had disclosed in full secrecy. "If there's any way you still feel the same way for Lizzy – the way you did in April… "

As Jane trailed off William's gaze on her was fiercely intense, and for a moment she saw what had drawn her sister to the man. Underneath his cool façade was a passionate nature that matched her sister's.

"It takes a lot for Lizzy to admit she's been wrong about someone…"

William's stare had become almost severe at this point. Positive she was going in the right direction, Jane persisted in her speech. "And it takes a lot more for her to admit her own feelings to someone… especially someone she'd once claimed - to his face - to despise."

Jane's words granted relief to William's miserable soul. Joyfulness filled his entire being, making him feel weightless. He had never dared hope she might return his feelings; only that given the chance he would at least try to gain her favor in that aspect... To find out that she cared for him – had cared for him, all this time – made him want to proclaim it to the world.

When William remained silent, Jane began to feel uneasy. "Will, tell me I broke my sister's trust for good reason." He met her gaze and all her worries evaporated; the glow in his blue eyes confirming his happiness at her revelation. The crowd applauded as the song ended, and she laughed in relief as he escorted her back to Charles. Jane saw William begin to sweep the room with his eyes – no doubt in search of her sister. They were a few feet away from her beaming groom when she stopped and turned to him.

"I don't think she's here," Jane said, and William let his restless gaze settle on her. "There's a garden near the northern edge of Netherfield property. Lizzy spent her mornings there when I was ill last year, and she would tell me about it when she returned just before noon. You won't miss it – it's the only area that's grown quite wild. There are very few lights in the area so do be careful."

"Jane, you are a treasure," William murmured softly, flashing her a smile full of hope; her only reply one of equal expectancy as she moved to take her husband's arm. Husband and wife barely took notice of his exit, as engrossed as they were in each other, which suited William just fine.

He left the ballroom as quickly as he could.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Two to go. Your reviews are much appreciated - and have actually inspired me to begin work on another L&D story. Thanks for reading. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Lizzy was immediately grateful that she'd heeded Lydia's advice about her high-heeled pumps; spending the last two days before the wedding breaking them in around the house. It was one less thing to worry about while hastily making her way out of the ballroom, rushing through the large halls still interspersed with Charles and Jane's wedding guests. The maid of honor slipping clumsily in front of the crowd would have definitely made for a poor impression.

She maintained a look of composure on her face as she moved, avoiding eye contact with anyone as she pressed forward to the nearest accessible exit – in this case, the glass doors in the small dining room that opened into the gardens. Once outside, she stopped and leaned against the outside walls for a few minutes, her eyes drifting closed as she struggled to calm her breathing.

"_It was only a dance."_

His voice, deep and empty, echoed in her head; his face materialized before her closed eyes. _'Yes Lizzy, make a complete fool of yourself over someone who has obviously moved on.' _

She felt wetness begin to well up in her eyes and pushed herself off the wall, her heels clicking swiftly on the stone steps. She was too close to the celebrating guests; the chances of someone coming upon her in this state was unacceptable.

Lizzy crossed the border of rose topiaries, turning into the relatively darker region of the gardens. The grass was thinner here, with moistened soil emerging in spread-out patches on the ground. She heaved a sigh when her right foot sank into the mud for the fifth time, pausing to inspect the muddied heel; and seeing that the hem of her gown had gotten a bit dampened. Glimpsing the old stone walkway less than ten feet away, Lizzy came to a quick decision; taking off both shoes and lifting her skirt a few inches as she closed the distance to the rocky path. Her mother would have her head if she entered the ballroom, all dirtied and muddy.

When her feet touched the cold weathered stone, Lizzy gently rubbed her toes against the roughness. It was dry, so she let her gown fall to the floor; opting to keep her feet bare as she held her shoes in her right hand before again resuming her stroll.

The cool air refreshed her senses, and she breathed in the scent of autumn flowers. There were no manicured hedgerows here, all the bushes, vines and trees growing where nature placed them, coming together in untamed glory. It was a place she had claimed as a retreat when Jane had been ill at Netherfield last year, feeling more at home by herself in this somewhat secluded environment.

She could barely hear the strains of music from the ballroom; the distance between the revelry and this place of isolation ideal. Here in the quiet, surrounded by the shadows, Lizzy was given the privacy she sought. Somewhere along the way she let go of her heels, dropping them to the floor; freeing her hands to rub her arms against the evening's coolness.

She reached the edge of the lane: ending up in front of the small creek that bounded the northern edge of Netherfield. The stream shimmered in the moonlight, and Lizzy stood staring at the water as it rippled over the black stones. The brook's murmuring calmed her senses; and soon the heat that enflamed her cheeks was gone, her humiliation passing as she slowly regained her equilibrium.

Lizzy stood still for a long time, arms wrapped around her shoulders, her emotions in disarray as she relived the cherished moments of their dance. In his arms, she had yielded to her feelings; her boldness increased by the look in his eyes as they swayed to the music. For a few seconds, the crowd had faded into nothing; they were blissfully alone as she let him lead her gently through the dance… she had lost herself in his intense blue gaze, silently marveling at his beautiful features displaying such a look of adoration – a look she returned, a look that had asked of Lizzy all her courage. Then shock flitted across his face, changing the heartfelt expression to one of contained formality.

He couldn't even bear to look at her; and that clear coldness broke her heart. The anguish felt endless; and Lizzy felt her heart throb with regret.

If only she had not let her initial dislike of his haughty air overrule her feelings regarding his true qualities…

If only she had given herself a chance to discover his real character early on – instead of letting her opinion of him be unjustly influenced by someone so undeserving of his friendship…

If only she had chosen to listen to him instead of directly condemning his integrity when he had come to her last April…

If only… if only…

Maybe if things had played out differently, she would still be in the ballroom, wonderfully content in his arms as they danced.

She had risked her heart; and it was an action she felt no shame for, even though it had ended in disaster. He deserved to know that she cared for him… for the man that he was… that she returned his affections, even if he did not feel the same any longer.

Her vision blurred, and she closed her eyes once more, heaving a deep sigh. For one long moment, she remained motionless in the darkness; the gentle breeze teasing the wisps of her curls loose. After a while the breeze turned brisk – too brisk – and her bare shoulders started to feel the chill. Lizzy rubbed her upper arms vigorously while she began to head back to the house. She felt fairly calm; though her apprehension grew with each small step she took. In any case the chances of them running into each other outside the ballroom was slim; surrounded by Charles and Jane's guests, it would be easy to keep up appearances and meet him – politely – as an indifferent acquaintance.

Lizzy had not gone more than ten steps when she heard the sound of steady footsteps hitting stone and she paused, moving back into the darkness. Her melancholy thoughts immediately flew out of her head as she struggled to regain composure.

She was certain that Jane, upon needing her assistance with a bridesmaid's task, had noticed her absence and sent someone out to find her. Lizzy suddenly felt guilty. It was her sister's special day; and it was definitely the biggest celebration Jane had ever had for herself, and here she was, selfishly indulging in self-pity.

Feeling like a fugitive, Lizzy pulled up her skirts, said a quick prayer that fate would be in her favor and raced down the stone path. To get caught 'escaping' her duties was bad, to get caught doing so in her bare feet… that would be doubly embarrassing for her and the person that had been sent to look for her.

At that same moment, the stranger moved out of the shadows and came into sight, Lizzy almost losing her balance as she came to a stop, in complete disbelief; and he stood staring at her, her silver heels at his feet.

It was William Darcy.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Wishing everyone a happy weekend ahead. If you enjoyed this story, please review, it would be great to hear from the readers. :) Thanks. -DCM

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

William pushed his way through the crowd. His heart was racing; as if it was trying to catch up with his soaring spirit. Jane's words had given him not just hope but purpose, and he was determined to follow it through.

He was thankful the moon was out tonight. Past the border of topiaries where the cocktails had taken place, there were hardly any lamps; the moon's glow his only source of illumination.

The shadows deepened as his surroundings slowly turned obscure; and William reduced his pace, finding the environment unfamiliar. This was an area he'd never been to before, and he did not want to risk losing his way. His shoes pressed lightly on the soft ground as he walked; and he kept his eyes wide open for any sign that he was nearing his destination even as his thoughts wandered to the woman he was searching for…

Elizabeth cared for him. She had told Jane – dear, sweet Jane; who had blessed him with her generosity – and shared with him her knowledge of Elizabeth's feelings.

Before long a lush copse came into his view, thick with flowering bushes and trees; and from where he stopped he noticed an old path of worn stone leading into it. Certain that this was the garden he was looking for, William walked with renewed motivation, scarcely noticing the greenery. Each step he took brought him closer to her, and with that realization came a strong wave of apprehension. He pictured the tender look she had had on her face when they were dancing, dark eyes soft as she had gazed at him. _'She had meant it… '_, he thought, and rejoiced in the memory, his panic fading.

He saw something lying on the path just a few feet away, and he squinted in the darkness, wondering what it could be. A few seconds later he was kneeling on the ground, inspecting a very lovely – although muddied – pair of silver heels, resting side by side. William wasn't sure if he was to be worried or not, he'd noticed these shoes similar to the ones on Elizabeth's feet earlier; and to glimpse them without their owner attached was a strange sight indeed. He stood up and paused for a moment, staring at the length of the trail. She was sure to be at the end of it - who else, at this time of night, during a grand party, would choose to go into the wild? Tamping down his nervousness – this was no time for hesitation, not anymore – he drew a quick breath, almost marching forth, when the woman herself appeared in front of him, eyes wide in astonishment, hands clutching her gown to her knees, exposing her bare feet.

* * *

Lizzy's panic abated somewhat upon seeing him; then started up again. Why was he here?

A strong breeze blew through, and she belatedly – embarrassedly – let go of her dress, wrapping her arms around her upper body in an attempt to rid it of the goosebumps the sight of him had triggered. William stared at her unflinchingly, and a flustered Lizzy began to wonder if he'd come in search of her of his own desire, or of someone else's, believing it possible that he, the supreme gentleman, had merely volunteered his services to assist another Bennet sister. She would have found the second theory amusing had she not desperately wanted the first to be true.

* * *

She looked stricken and terrified, like an animal caught in a trap, William realized sadly. Jane's words sounded through his head and he moved forward, shrugging off his coat and placing it around her shoulders.

Her eyes, still wary, showed slight surprise at his action. William stood less than a foot away from her, his gaze intent and steadfast, eyes roaming her face with deliberate slowness. He wanted to remember this moment down to the very last detail. His eyes traveled from her loosened curls, then to the thick lashes framing her eyes still looking at him curiously… drifting to her cheeks, which, already blushed with a light pink, visibly reddened to scarlet as she stood still under his unrelenting stare…

William completed his study of her lovely face by fastening his gaze on her luxuriously full lips, lips that parted slightly in soft gasp as he formed a gentle cradle behind her head with his hands…

He lowered his head towards hers and closed his eyes just as their lips touched in the tenderest of kisses, the first contact pure bliss. He lifted his head slightly to graze the right corner of her mouth, then the left, then her bottom lip. He repeated this action, his thumbs gently stroking her cheekbones, unconscious of everything except the warmth of her lips as, with a soft female sigh, they pressed firmly to his own in return.

His eyes flew open to see her looking at him, wonder and anticipation in her gaze. William smiled at her tentatively, and she smiled back, face bright in the dark. Without taking his gaze off her, he moved his hands to her waist and flashed her a questioning look, to which she responded with a timid nod as she placed hers to rest on his arms. They stood like that, simply staring at each other, breathing evenly in their newfound equanimity.

William's thumbs, however, were restless: having been given permission to finally touch her, they were proving to have a mind of their own. They rubbed slow circles against her waist, his mind reeling from her closeness, her softness, her scent… his breathing grew labored, and once again his head dropped to meet her upturned lips, this time with greater force.

He felt her hands move up his arms to his shoulders and he increased his hold on her waist, keeping his kisses chaste, clasping her to his chest as he moved to pepper her neck with feather-light kisses. He began from the point where her shoulder met her neck, moving slowly up the side, then across her throat, causing a soft moan to vibrate against his pursed lips.

He spied the curve of her neck and gave in to the temptation it presented, moving to pay worship to the slender arch, feeling her shiver as he did. Her soft sigh incited William to hasten his exploration of her neck and return to her mouth, and when it opened enthusiastically under his, he released a muffled moan.

The kiss grew in intensity and for several moments their mouths moved back and forth, never breaking contact.

* * *

She was lost in his embrace, her senses assaulted. She had been kissed before, but she'd never felt like this. It was a kiss unlike any other: in some way Lizzy knew that its power was inspired by her feelings for him; in another, that the fervor she felt was not only hers but a passion they shared. Finally they separated, breathing heavily, William leaning his forehead against hers, and Lizzy's joy was palpable when she heard him whisper her name.

"Elizabeth… " he breathed, reverence in every syllable.

Lizzy felt a smile creep up her face. A few minutes ago she'd despaired of ever being in his company; and now here she was, standing with her head resting on his after being thoroughly kissed, happily settled in his arms. Never mind that she was still barefoot; that was a detail easily overlooked. In fact, she would have gladly overlooked every other sad detail of their peculiar relationship if he kissed her again like he had just done – a thought she found terribly shameless and amusing at the same time; and Lizzy could not stop soft laughter from bubbling up her throat.

He heard her chuckling from inside his embrace, and William leaned back to peer at her face. A healthy glow suffused her cheeks, and her eyes danced in mirth as she tried to stifle her laughter. The unmistakable look of delight was a pleasure to behold; and he knew his own expression mirrored hers.

"You found me," she said, her tone simple and blithe. William nodded back, too overwhelmed to voice a reply, the significance of her words implicit. He sighed happily and leaned into her hand as she brushed it over his jaw in a caress, closing his eyes at her soothing touch.

* * *

The celebration was winding down when William returned to the ballroom with Lizzy in tow. There was a notably smaller crowd on the dance floor, and he took her hand, leading her directly to the very center; communicating clearly to her – and those who were watching them – his only objective. This time when the music began, he encircled her with his arms at once, and Lizzy moved into his embrace smoothly, gazing up into his eyes, the soft smiles they wore upon entering the room still on their faces as they started to sway.

They were oblivious to the other couples surrounding them; in fact, they might as well have been still in the garden, alone, for how they were behaving. Their newfound familiarity had generated lasting stares from certain members of the assembly; namely their respective family members, among other less important individuals.

Charles had been the one to point his friend and new sister-in-law out to his bride, who expressed no surprise at all – a detail he found odd as he himself wore a look of incredulity – Jane's face radiant with happiness as she looked on and smiled.

Georgiana had been first to see her brother come in; but very few things escaped Mary, who was, by nature, an observer of events as they unfolded, so it was together that they stared at their brother and sister, then at each other in curious – but happy – amazement. Mary then pointed the couple out – still blissfully unaware of everyone else – to Lydia and Kitty, who squealed with delight at the apparent romance of it all. After all, they had been witnesses to Lizzy's initial dislike for William and such a turnaround naturally meant that their strong-willed sister had fallen deeply in love. And he was so handsome too!

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were already on the dance floor when Lizzy arrived with William Darcy; their surprise at the pairing visible, and while one parent could not make much sense of it, the other saw his daughter's contented expression and her partner's look of admiration, and left them whatever privacy the ballroom afforded as he resumed dancing with his wife. Across the ballroom, at one of the tables, Mr. Gardiner had just sat down to eat his third slice of cake. Mrs. Gardiner, seated beside him, had seen her niece enter with William Darcy, the radiance of both perceptible. Pleased that Lizzy had somehow reached an understanding with the handsome, honourable young man, she glanced fondly at her husband as she remembered their own beginnings. Mr. Gardiner, upon seeing his wife's look of affection but not entirely understanding the reason behind it, leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, leaving some crumbs in his wake.

Charlotte Lucas, soon to be Collins, was still at the bar with her fiancé, and had merely smiled knowingly at the sight.

Standing by one of the ballroom's columns, Caroline Bingley viewed the display not quite with pleasure; but also not quite with discontent. Though she had nurtured a crush on her brother's best friend for most of her adult life, it had never been truly sincere. He was tall, extremely handsome, of excellent reputation and conveniently rich – criteria she had required in a man since puberty. His obvious fascination with Elizabeth Bennet – now a feeling shared, it seemed – made him a poor candidate, and that trait canceled out his eligibility. It was time to move on.

William gazed adoringly at Elizabeth's head resting on his chest. Their walk back had been relaxed, even as he told her of how he had misinterpreted her past actions, and she in turn of how she'd lived in denial of her feelings for him.

The path had been undeniably filled with challenges, and yet here they were, in each other's arms, moving in rhythm. He glimpsed Georgiana at the edge of the dance floor, a broad smile on her face, and he smiled back. She blushed, and rejoined Elizabeth's three younger sisters standing behind her, flashing smiles of their own. Kitty even gave him a small wave and he gave her a quick wink, shocking even himself. It seemed his smiles, long hidden beneath his despondent frame of mind, were now in abundance.

Elizabeth raised her head to look at him and he lowered his head to hers, kissing her lingeringly in full view of the entire ballroom, ignoring the curious looks from the other guests, and relishing her soft happy sigh.

There was certainly a lot to be thankful for.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

If you've made it all the way to the end - I would like to ask you for comments/feedback on the story. This is my very first attempt at fanfic, and I hope that you are pleased with the results :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
